


【孔地哲×李栋旭（徐文祖）】亲爱的

by diemoony



Category: Real Person Fiction, 他人即地狱, 孔李, 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: M/M, 三观崩坏, 两个精神病患的爱情故事, 血腥爱情故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 换脸OOC，三观崩坏。两个真病人谈恋爱。病是真的病，爱是真的爱。事实上这篇文里就没正常人，真的没有。人设是孔刘的W封面人物×徐文祖的拉郎，但是他俩一个本名一个角色名我太不习惯所以还是统一了一下。阅读前认真阅读文前警告。文中所出现人名、地名、社会团体均与现实无关。
Relationships: 孔刘×李栋旭, 孔地哲×李栋旭, 孔李 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前请再一次明确以下警告：  
>  **存在强奸、杀人、未成年性行为。**  
>  **存在原创人物/李栋旭情节。**  
>  **本文部分情节（应该）会令人不适。**  
>  文中所出现人名、地名、社会团体均与现实无关。  
> 人物三观不代表作者三观。  
> 作者本人尊重一切宗教信仰。  
> 不喜欢不要来骂我你可以点退出谢谢！！！  
> 喜欢请和我积极交流我提前拜个早年了！！！
> 
> 总之请脑补▼这样的瓜皮神经病艹这样的浪货变态。  
>   
> 

“咳嘎嘎——”  
徐文祖觉得自己的声音很难听，所以他还没睁开眼就已经不高兴起来。  
接着才是疼痛让他想起了那场恶战。  
他想起尹钟宇和他在黑暗房间里的打斗，锤子敲在骨头上，利刃划破皮肤。  
手链上的牙齿互相碰撞发出好听的哗啦哗啦的声音。  
徐文祖又尝试着说话。  
“咳咳，咳恩——”  
他想起尹钟宇坐在他肚子上，阴茎热且硬的戳着他。  
一下，一下。  
和刀尖刺入肌肉的快感是一样的。  
“呵呵，呵呵咳咳——”  
徐文祖笑起来，声音好像好听了些。  
他终于睁开眼睛，看到床边趴着另一个人。  
当徐文祖掀开嘴唇的时候，那个人半跪起来，含住他干枯的舌头。  
他像在吞食什么，囫囵着，贪婪着，像饿了三天的垂死的人，又像初生儿在不自知地啃咬母亲。  
徐文祖又觉得好过了一点，他没那么渴了，他吮吸着自己的血液，直到那人松开唇齿。  
“亲爱的。”  
与徐文祖冰冷的声音不同，对方的手指充满灼热的温度。  
指腹按压着徐文祖嘴唇上的伤口，挤出更多血液，又在他苍白的嘴唇上缓慢抹开。徐文祖的舌头伸了出来，引诱那手指继续侵犯他的口腔。  
他们又接了一个吻，这次像一首乐曲最后按下的琴键般轻巧。  
“那幅画呢？”徐文祖问。  
“什么画？”  
“马蹄莲，背景是红色的，很好看。”  
对方没再说话，他走开了一会儿，回来时手里握着装水的杯子。  
他用嘴哺给他喝。  
“我现在叫徐文祖了，你觉得好听吗？”  
对方想了会儿，摇了摇头。  
“好吧。”徐文祖舔了下嘴唇，“那下次叫什么呢，姓金好吗？”  
对方又想了下，才点了下头。  
然后他指了指自己。  
“孔地哲。”  
他指了指徐文祖。  
“李栋旭。”  
徐文祖都老老实实地回答着。  
名字为孔地哲的男人看起来开心了点，指甲几乎剪到肉里的手指摩挲着李栋旭缠着绷带的脖子，这次的动作非常轻柔。  
“咕噜咕噜。”这是从他嘴巴里发出的声音。  
是的。  
“咕噜咕噜。”李栋旭跟着他说。  
那是血液流出血管的声音。  
李栋旭很快又睡着了。  
  
当他再醒来的时候，他会看到那副洁白马蹄莲油画挂在床对面的墙上。  
那幅画已经因为尹钟宇的破坏裂开了好几道，现在被透明胶丑陋地粘在一起。  
画上还有些暗色的污迹，星星道道，已经分不清到底是谁的血了。  
李栋旭其实一点也不在意这幅画。  
  
但他喜欢孔地哲为他拿回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那幅墙上的马蹄莲画，《他狱》最后一集可以很明显地看到：  
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

严福顺大婶终于承认李栋旭是个倔脾气。  
他不在意的东西你可以搓圆捏扁，但他在意的，你不可以。  
这点“不可以”对保育院来说是不够的，毕竟严福顺大婶就惦记别人在意的那点东西。  
严福顺大婶有的是办法，李栋旭不是她照顾的唯一一个孩子，她自己也曾经是孩子，知道怎么样才能让小孩子听话。  
但李栋旭就是李栋旭，不是严福顺，也不是其他人。  
饿肚子，不睡觉，罚站，责骂，虐打，他都已经习惯了。  
何况李栋旭是保育院宝贵的资产，也不能真的弄坏。  
“哎呀，这就是母爱呀，母爱。”严福顺大婶不由地这么在心里夸奖自己，终于做出了让步。  
所以李栋旭在被关小黑屋一周后终于获得了“想看多久就看多久电视”的特权，当然，他的下一顿饭还得等到明天早上，而且因为很久没吃饭突然被强迫吃生牛肉，他全都吐了出来。  
可是李栋旭还是很喜欢看电视。他不喜欢用遥控器，喜欢贴着屏幕站着，让花花绿绿的光在他小小的苍白的脸上流动，他用手指按着电视机下面的按钮，一个键一个键地换频道，严福顺大婶曾经好奇地观察了李栋旭到底想看什么，最后得出结论，当他想停下的时候他才会停下。  
也许他不是爱看电视，他只是爱按电视下的按钮。  
  
  
当李栋旭把孔地哲领回保育院的时候，严福顺大婶意识到这是又一个她不可以反驳的东西。  
“这是我的小狗。”李栋旭快乐地宣布。  
就算是小狗也是一只流浪狗。  
那个小孩散发着垃圾堆里混乱腥臭的气味，厚重污秽的头发下露出的眼睛麻木呆滞。他的膝盖在流血，似乎那具身体里唯一鲜活的东西也在迫不及待地离开他，而他用力抓住的却是李栋旭的衣角。那是李栋旭唯一的一件白衣服，准确说是一条白色长裙，可以把他从头到脚罩起来，只露出十只灵活白嫩的脚趾。  
现在，那条裙子已经脏了。  
白色就是这样，只要脏了一次，怎么洗，都再也回不到一开始的颜色。  
严福顺大婶有点不高兴。  
“哎呀我们哪里养得起，又多一张嘴。”  
她一边说一边狠狠剁她的鸡。鸡毛已经烫干净了，白软的鸡皮上泛着密密麻麻的疙瘩。严福顺的菜刀一下下敲击在砧板上，发出均匀的“咄、咄、咄”的声音，仿佛是这声音把鸡切成一块一块的。  
“正好可以多领一份补助啊。”李栋旭无所谓地说。  
严福顺冷笑了下，这一声让鸡头和脖子分开，从砧板边缘掉到地上。惨白的鸡冠软塌塌地垂着，鸡喙微微张开，鸡松软的眼皮也不能完全闭上，它处处敞开着，是死亡最后的一点活象。  
“哪有这么容易，哎哟，突然多了一个小孩，都这么大了，要文件的，文件！现在的官员都很烦的。”严福顺碎碎念着，把鸡头捡起来随手丢进碗里，“我照顾你们已经很操心了，哎哟，头都疼起来了。”  
一阵“哧哧哈哈”的笑声从身后传来，卞家两兄弟叠在门后探出脑袋，笑声是弟弟卞得钟发出来的，笑容却是哥哥卞得秀更大一些。  
李栋旭回头看了他们一眼，两兄弟就故意捂起了嘴，眼睛却眯成两条线，像那只死鸡一般。  
“我要养小狗。”李栋旭又冲着严福顺说，他昂起头一点，“小狗”就把他的衣服抓得更紧一点。  
“哎哟你又来闹了是不是！”菜刀发出很钝很响的一声，刀刃嵌进木头里，雪亮地立着。严福顺走过来捏起小孩的脸左看右看，她手上的指甲油褪得斑斑驳驳，只有大拇指鲜红完整地戳进小孩的肉里。  
“还咬人哪！”严福顺一下子抽回了手，又“呵呵呵”笑起来。他看到脏小狗很慢很慢地眨了下眼睛，仿佛是刚刚学会的。她看了小孩一眼，又去看李栋旭，“哪里捡的呀？”  
李栋旭不回答她了。严福顺大婶在身上仔细地擦干净手才去拧李栋旭的脸：“想养就养吧，谁让我最喜欢你呢。”她和蔼可亲地笑着，转身嘎吱了几下才把菜刀提起来，最后几块鸡肉剁好被她码进锅子里，“今晚可没有他的份了。”  
李栋旭走过来，他一动，衣角就牵着小孩跟在他身后。  
灶台边放着一碗鸡血和处理下来的内脏。李栋旭踮起脚尖看了看，把内脏倒进鸡血里，鸡血上涨，在碗口鼓起来，李栋旭小心地移着碗，但血还是顺着边沿流下来。  
“吃这个。”  
他的手和碗一起晃动着，闪耀着红色的光。  
脏小狗盯着李栋旭的脸喝了一口，他的脸仿佛是凝固的，不会有什么表情，手也仿佛缝在那片衣角上。  
李栋旭的嘴唇也是红色的，现在是笑弯弯的，露出小小的白白的牙。  
脏小狗就着他的手又喝了一口。  
“哎呀哎呀。”严福顺大婶在他们身后不知为什么感叹着，“里面有鸡心的，我还没挑出来，鸡心好吃。”  
李栋旭于是把手指伸进去搅拌，鸡血又冷又稠，裹在他的手指周围，李栋旭挑起一截肠子或者脂肪块发现不是后就又丢进血里，他找得很仔细仿佛可以一直这样找到天荒地老，他的宠物没有催促他，这样正好。  
“是这个吗？”李栋旭捏着椭圆的小肉块看严福顺，严福顺点点头，她舔了下嘴唇：“好吃的。”  
于是李栋旭把那颗鸡心递过去，他感觉到牙齿用力挤压着那颗心脏，同时也挤压着他的手指，而他自己的心脏因为这挤压同样在微微颤动。  
那颗心消失在对方潮热腥红的口腔里。  
他的小狗在吞咽完后又含着他的手指吮吸起来。  
李栋旭抽了抽，感觉到牙尖带来的疼痛，他的脚趾在鞋子里不由得卷了卷。  
严福顺大婶砸着嘴：“真能吃。”  
李栋旭把碗伸过去抵开小狗的利齿，他松开手，小狗没有接，于是碗打碎在他们脚边，那些脏污的内脏在地板上散开，却还是扭曲着纠缠在一起，血顺着瓷砖缝蔓延开来。  
“要死啊！”严福顺叫起来，一巴掌扇在小孩脸上，他的脸立刻就肿起来，李栋旭却“咯咯咯”笑出了声。  
“笨小狗。”他说，把自己正在渗血的手指塞进嘴巴里。  
小狗盯着他的脸，目光被杂乱的刘海遮住大半，一会儿后，他缓缓地说：“姐姐。”  
是出人意料的清亮稚嫩的声音。  
“我不是姐姐。”李栋旭说，他又踮了踮脚，裙子飘了起来，但因为小狗还拽着，裙子又落下去了。  
“他有名字了吗？”严福顺蹲在两个小孩身边，她从地上的碎屑里扒拉出被肠子覆盖的鸡胗丢进嘴里大声咀嚼着，她的脸色不算好看，声音却很亲切。  
李栋旭转了转眼珠：“嗯……”  
“孔、地、哲。”  
李栋旭的目光转到说话人脸上。  
“孔、地、哲。”小狗一字一顿地说，李栋旭努了努嘴，但对方又说了一遍，“孔、地、哲。”  
“好吧，他就叫这个了。”李栋旭大度地叹口气。  
“姐姐。”  
“说了我不是姐姐。”李栋旭鼓起来脸，“叫我李栋旭，对吧？”  
严福顺瞥了一眼，敷衍地点点头。  
“李栋旭。”  
“姐姐。”  
“李、栋、旭。”  
“姐姐。”  
“操，都叫你帮我把头发剪掉了，操！”李栋旭突然暴躁起来，狠狠踢了严福顺一脚，一个血色的鞋印出现在严福顺腿上，大婶倒过去又倒回来，夸张地张张嘴一副求饶的样子，接着又挨了一脚。  
“改天剪改天剪。好看的是吧？好看的。”严福顺冲着门口偷看的卞家双胞胎喊。  
“好看的，好看的，嘻嘻嘻嘻。”他们参差着赞同着。  
“姐姐。”孔地哲也点了下头。  
“操你的！”李栋旭把自己的裙子从对方手里抢过来，那里被抓得又皱又脏，放下后，又被地上的血沾得更脏，李栋旭低下头，双手在身侧握成小拳头，看着血水缓慢地顺着布料丝丝缕缕爬上来。  
“这个名字太难叫了，对吧？”他又说，“所以他才学不会。”当他再抬头的时候，笑容重新在脸上绽开，他略微卷曲的长长的头发垂落在肩上，露出一尖白嫩柔软的耳廓，李栋旭把另一只耳朵也撩出来。他像一个少女那样撒娇，露出比糖果还甜腻的笑容。  
“以后要学会哦，不然就太没用了。”他伸出胳膊把孔地哲搂进怀里，用脸亲昵地蹭着对方。孔地哲扭过头来，他还沾着血的嘴唇在李栋旭脸上留下如胭脂的痕迹。  
严福顺把嘴里的肉都咽下去了，她伸了伸脖子：“那他以后就交给你了，栋旭是大人了，要更有担当才行。”她拍了拍李栋旭细瘦的肩膀，似乎想把他按下去一截，随后她撑着膝盖站起来，“妈的，一开始还以为是个哑巴。”  
锅子里开始散发出迷人的香味。严福顺指示着卞家兄弟来拖地，又催促李栋旭好好地去洗个澡。  
毕竟今天是视察日啊。  
好在还有很多干净的衣服给李栋旭换，嗨呀，好心人就是多呀。  
感谢好心人。  
严福顺忍不住哼起了歌。  
在她搅拌鸡汤的时候，她从眼角余光看到孔地哲又像条小尾巴跟在李栋旭身后，小孩的脸比他衣服还脏，但此刻上面却挂着一个干净明亮的笑容。  
有些什么从严福顺大婶的脑袋里飞快地闪过，但她放过了它们。  
今天是很繁忙的。  
毕竟今天是视察日啊。  
那些高级闪亮的车子，那些锃光瓦亮的皮鞋，那些带着金钱味的手指，马上就要光临了。


	3. Chapter 3

泉边保育院的空房间总是很多。  
“毕竟小孩子太难养活了，他们总是莫名其妙地得病，莫名其妙地死掉，有时又很贪玩跑到马路上，现在的街道太危险了，撞死一个小孩比撞死一只猫还容易。”  
严福顺院长声泪俱下地哭诉着。  
所以空房间总是很多。  
李栋旭拥有属于他一个人的房间，他还有一扇很大很大的窗户，阳光照耀到保育院的时候，总会最先落在上面。但他也有很厚很重的窗帘，如果李栋旭不喜欢太阳了，那么一丝阳光也别想侵占他的领地。  
他还有一张很大很柔软的床，李栋旭一个人永远没办法把床睡满。他可以在这张床上看书，吃零食，听音乐。啊他还有一台随身听，也是好心人捐助的，还有一盒磁带，原本上面有很动听的歌，可惜李栋旭把里面的塑料膜带抠了出来，抽得到处都是，虽然最后靠卞家兄弟用手指卷了一晚上齿轮把膜带卷了回去，但只能放出“嘶嘶滋滋吱吱”的声音了，但李栋旭还是很喜欢听，A面B面，一卡带他就会大喊大叫着让双胞胎给他修好。  
此外，他的房间就再也没有别的了。  
所以，李栋旭有一间很空旷的房间，可以藏很多东西的房间。  
“我们都很宠爱栋旭，他是我们这儿最讨人喜欢的孩子。”  
严福顺院长动情地说着，双手交叠捂在心口。  
  
孔地哲一开始和其他小孩子住在一起。  
他们像罐头里的沙丁鱼那样层层叠叠地睡着，那种贴着墙的三层木板小床，中间留着狭窄的过道。如果你的上铺翻身你会知道，如果你的上铺尿床你会知道，如果你的上铺哭泣你也会知道。  
哦，其实在保育院的孩子并没有人们以为的那么爱哭泣。如果你老看到他们哭，也许是因为他们正需要你看到这样的场景。  
如果你不喜欢看到这个，你最好反省下你自己。  
这所保育院里没有女孩子，也许曾经有过，毕竟有些小床被刷成了粉红色，上面画着鲜花与魔法棒，还有白色的小马，但反正现在没有了，卧室就是男孩子们的丛林，他们的战场。所以一开始被分到粉红色床的孔地哲显然就没有占据什么好的地形。  
每一晚孔地哲都会跑到李栋旭的门口，躺在地板上睡觉，好像他真的是他的小狗。  
然后卞得钟就会把尿撒在孔地哲床上，他撒不出来就让其他男孩撒，因为他们知道每一晚严福顺起床上厕所的时候就会故意踩在孔地哲身上，然后逼迫他回男生宿舍睡觉。  
严福顺大婶这时候就会记得把门锁上，可她每晚睡前又总会把这件事忘掉。  
李栋旭很快就知道了这件事，因为他能闻到孔地哲身上的尿骚味。  
他大声地和其他孩子们一起嘲笑他。不过如果李栋旭不笑了，其他小孩子就不准笑，不然就会被李栋旭打。李栋旭长得又高又白，虽然他胳膊瘦瘦的，大腿也瘦瘦的，但是他打人很疼，他会吐唾沫，会啃咬，会撕扯，会把人抵在墙角狠踹对方的肚子，他明白人身体上有哪些坚硬的部位可以用来攻击，也明白身体上有哪些柔软的地方可以被轻易地创伤。  
他在来保育院前就知道了，卞得秀卞得钟可以作证，李栋旭知道得一清二楚。  
但他偶尔也有想不起来的时候，这时他就需要在别人身上做实验。  
当他研究学习的时候，孔地哲就在一边安静地看着他，等着李栋旭冲他招招手，他就跑过去，把他的衣角重新抓回手里。  
孔地哲很多时候都像一支衣架，光秃秃的，乏善可陈，立在哪儿，就扎根在哪儿，随便一件衣服就可以把他覆盖。  
但不知道为什么，李栋旭就是喜欢带着他。  
他把他的衣角分享给他。他把他盘子里的食物分享给他。他也把他不多的耐心分享给他。  
大家都知道李栋旭是个没有长性的家伙，他一直吃的菜会突然拒绝再吃一口，他玩腻的玩具一定会拆得再也装不起来，但他还在容忍着每天散发尿骚味的孔地哲。  
即使他一晚也没有在深夜打开自己的门。  
  
“你是不是长高了？”李栋旭歪着头打量孔地哲，他发现孔地哲已经和他差不多高了。  
他们站在院子里，日光明晃晃地照着，却赶不走脚下黑色的影子，李栋旭发现他的影子和孔地哲一样长，他绕着孔地哲走了一圈，他的影子变长变短，总没有办法超过他。  
李栋旭把手里的剪刀绞得咔嚓咔嚓直响，贴着孔地哲的眼睛剪他的刘海。孔地哲的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着，好像根本看不见时不时就要戳进眼球里的刀尖。  
孔地哲的头发一直是李栋旭来剪，他想学会这门技艺，然后自己给自己剪头发，在此之前，孔地哲就是他的模特！李栋旭“咔嚓”一下，“咔嚓”一下，细碎的头发落到他皮肤里，扎得他直笑。那些因为汗水而吸在他身上的头发，他会让孔地哲帮忙吹掉。孔地哲的呼吸有着温暖的湿意，吹在皮肤上很舒服，他轻轻地，小心翼翼地，一点点地吹，像在吹一个全世界最大的肥皂泡，好像只要他一直坚持这么吹，这个泡泡就永远不会破掉。  
“你是不是也长胖了？”李栋旭又有了新发现，他发现孔地哲的胳膊捏起来硬邦邦的，他记得孔地哲刚来的时候很苍白，是被水浸透的纸又再风干的颜色，可现在他的肤色比他深了好多，他们挨在一起的时候，是分明的两个色块。他抓他衣角的时候，他抱紧他的时候，都比过去更难摆脱了。  
李栋旭咔嚓一剪刀把孔地哲的刘海剪豁了一大口，看起来像只破碗倒扣在对方脑袋上，而且这碗还凹凸不平，那边厚一点，这边薄一点，但李栋旭很满意这个发型，他大声地亲了孔地哲脸颊一下，剪刀在他手指间闪闪发亮地旋转，最后飞到草丛里看不见了。  
在找寻剪刀的过程中，他们捉到了一只蝴蝶。  
是很普通的粉蝶，翅膀上有圆圆的黑点，飞舞起来像一双盯着你的眼睛。  
“这是为了吓跑捕食者哦！你知道他们是怎么来的吗？当他们还是毛毛虫的时候，会把自己挂在树上造出茧壳包裹自己，等到从壳里出来的时候就是蝴蝶啦。”李栋旭让孔地哲捏着蝴蝶的翅膀，他瞪着眼睛把蝴蝶的触角扯掉，蝴蝶细小的腿疯狂地扭动着，李栋旭嘟起嘴唇观察着，他是全保育院知道最多的小孩，因为他喜欢看书，保育院里每一本书他都看过。  
孔地哲和他脑袋几乎挨在一起，草叶锋利的边缘微弱却锋利地刺割着他的小腿，他看看李栋旭，果然对方的腿上也被割出一道道又浅又细的伤口，这些伤口不会流血，却依旧会显出番红花般的颜色。  
孔地哲不由地吞咽了下。  
“姐姐。”  
李栋旭撞了下他的脑袋，他已经放弃教他了，反正孔地哲几乎不说话。  
李栋旭把手指塞进蝴蝶抽搐的细腿间，感受那轻微的如绒毛般的触感。  
“是蝴蝶吃了毛毛虫。蝴蝶是蝴蝶，毛毛虫是毛毛虫，他们是不同的。”李栋旭轻轻地说，他捏了下孔地哲的手腕，孔地哲松开了手指，蝴蝶直直地坠入下去，在草丛里绝望的扑扇翅膀，翻滚着，直到吸引来蚂蚁啃食他的身体。  
“你说蚂蚁吃蝴蝶的感觉和蝴蝶吃毛毛虫的感觉一样吗？”  
孔地哲当然不会回答他。  
他搓了搓拇指和食指，上面还残存着蝴蝶翅膀上的粉末。他看着李栋旭闭闭眼睛，李栋旭就把眼睛闭上。孔地哲又轻轻地，小心翼翼地把粉末抹到李栋旭的眼皮上，他甚至连呼吸都屏住了。  
“姐姐，漂亮。”  
李栋旭朝他得意地挑了挑眼梢。孔地哲傻笑起来。  
李栋旭觉得孔地哲笑起来也很漂亮，是整个保育院他觉得最好看的笑容。  
也是他目前为止见过的最好看的笑容。  
李栋旭的胃里一阵翻腾。哇，真是让他作呕。  
“孔地哲，不要被吃掉哦。”  
李栋旭滚进孔地哲怀里，他们躺在草地上，孔地哲结结实实，暖暖和和地抱着他。  
“因为你还要陪我玩嘛！”  
  
这一天的前一天晚上，卞得钟当然还是往孔地哲的床上撒尿了。  
但这是他最后一次这么做，为此他的后脑勺被缝了七针。  
一切的发生都毫无预兆，也许孔地哲自己都不知道，他们只是像往常一样坐在休息室各干各的，然后孔地哲站起来，他手里抓着黄色的积木，三角形的，棱角很钝，但在一次次坚持的击打下，还是砸破了双胞胎弟弟的脑袋。孩子们乱作一团，哇哇大哭，当严福顺院长赶过来的时候，嘴里还在骂骂咧咧：“你们找死吗，想吵醒李栋旭的觉吗？”  
然后他看到孔地哲不知道正抓着双胞胎里的哪一个，扬起的手带出飞扬的血线。  
  
严福顺一边喊着“这日子没法过了这是什么日子我一个女人照顾你们这帮小兔崽子你们还这么欺负我”一边踢打着孔地哲，然后她也意识到这个孩子已经不是刚捡回来时瘦瘦弱弱的“小狗”了。他闷不吭声地接受她的惩罚，只是因为还没有想明白到底要不要回击。严福顺想看看他挨打时会露出怎样的表情，又想着何必这么麻烦呢不如直接——  
然后他听到楼上巨大的门被撞开的声音，听到李栋旭充满愤怒的脚步声从他们头顶一路踩踏下来。  
小孩子们张着嘴瞪着天花板，又把目光转到楼梯口那儿。  
李栋旭出现了。  
他的头发乱糟糟地蓬松着，显然是刚睡醒的样子。  
他穿着不知道谁捐赠的睡衣，荷叶边的下摆下晃着两条柔韧有力的腿。  
他像是从光里走出来的，他又像是风暴的前夕。  
当人们看清他的时候，严福顺发现他的两只眼睛红通通地肿着。  
严福顺吓得合不拢嘴：“你怎么啦？”  
“妈的！”李栋旭像个小炮仗那样炸了，连头上正流血的卞得钟都捂住了嘴不敢再哼哼唧唧，孔地哲站起来刚靠近他，就被李栋旭一脚踹到地上。  
这一脚又狠又凶，孔地哲在地上蜷缩起来，眼睛却直直地瞪了过来。  
“看什么看，都是你！”李栋旭一边骂一边流泪，泪水把他整张脸哭得亮晶晶的，“什么鬼东西往我眼睛上抹。”  
孔地哲哼哧哼哧地喘着气，他站不起来，固执地用手撑着地板往李栋旭那儿挪。  
李栋旭却不看他，捂着眼睛哇哇地哭起来，他毫不顾忌地哭着，哭得又响亮又难过，很快，所有孩子都跟着哭了起来。  
严福顺默不作声地看着天花板，手指绕着李栋旭的卷发梳理着。李栋旭哭得打嗝了，她的手指就停下一会儿。  
孔地哲终于来到了李栋旭身边，他刚仰起头，就尝到了李栋旭一颗颗坠落的眼泪。  
李栋旭白皙的身体上，泛着青青紫紫的痕迹，那些像蝴蝶眼睛一样的痕迹停留在他的脖子上，他的胳膊上，又飞进他的衣服里。  
有白色的粘液在缓缓地沿着他的小腿往下淌。  
“我眼睛这么疼了还要操我！操！操！操——我都说我很疼了！操！”李栋旭抽抽噎噎地骂着，严福顺大婶抚摸着他的后背给他顺气。  
“一会儿给栋旭做麦芽糖好不好呀，很甜的，你要不要再去睡一会儿啊，都怪孔地哲啦，把你吵醒……”  
孔地哲还保持着仰脸坐在地上的姿势，一直到李栋旭的哭声消失在楼梯口，留在他脸上的泪水也还是咸涩又滚烫地潮湿着。  
很久都没从他脸上滚落下去。


	4. Chapter 4

关于小时候被性侵，准确来说，是严福顺院长利用他卖淫敛财这件事，当李栋旭想要追究的时候，他已经没有追究的兴趣，和必要了。  
他们像真正的家人那样站在一起，点燃的京畿别墅在他们面前熊熊燃烧，把脸烤得又燥又烫。  
卞得钟快乐地用被点燃的树枝玩闹，他的哥哥丢掉最后一桶空汽油骂骂咧咧地叫他当心烧着头发。  
“孔地哲走了呀？”严福顺的声音里充满了幸灾乐祸，不仅仅是她，就连原本在疯闹的双胞胎都偷偷竖起了耳朵。  
“您这不是明知故问嘛。”李栋旭笑笑，声音平静地像在聊今年的初雪还有多久才结束。  
“嗨呀，反正我一直不怎么喜欢他，怪里怪气的，天天不说话不知道在想什么。”  
“但是真的很帅的男人呢，是吧。”  
李栋旭和严福顺同时笑了起来，然后李栋旭扭头去看她，他盯得越久严福顺越笑不下去。  
严福顺大婶缩了缩脖子，空气里散发出一种奇异的焦臭味，那是人体被焚烧的气味，是混合着衣物、毛发、脂肪和助燃油一起燃烧的气味，这种气味和烤肉的味道是很不同的，但所幸这一切都会被大火焚烧其他物件的气味掩盖。除了他们，也许没人能分辨出来，这么看来，人类总是如此的渺小又自以为是。  
“我给自己想了个新的名字。”李栋旭拍了拍肩上沾着的黑灰，可惜一拍，灰反而更牢固地抹进衣服里，“你觉得徐文祖好听吗？”  
“为什么突然想要换名字，你是害怕吗？”  
“因为他说要把这个名字带走。”  
严福顺大婶愣了下，李栋旭歪过头笑出森白的牙齿，于是她也继续跟着笑起来，挤眉弄眼，火光把她的脸烧成一片模糊的橙红，她的嘴巴开开合合似乎又在说些什么，可是李栋旭已经听不见了，火焰燃烧才能发出的“哔哔啵啵”声占满耳道，是一支原始的歌。  
无论哪种文化，哪族祖先，人类的祭祀永远会有“火”的存在，他们寄希望这种飘忽不定却异常明艳的生物把他们的“愿望”带给信仰并敬畏的“上天”。他们想要的太多了，所以心虚的供奉也就越来越多：植物，牲畜，还有人。是人类饲养出了贪婪的火，因为人类是美味的，脏腑血液，肌肉骨骼，毛发体液，呼吸情感，都是如此美味。  
李栋旭觉得这一刻是放松的，一种温情的错觉托着他的心脏。严福顺在他身边咕咕囔囔，卞家兄弟在不远处打打闹闹，他们有一辆崭新的车装满食物，他们还有一个即将要去的地方。他还有了个新名字。  
一种只能和“亲人”互通的快乐包裹着他。  
但这不会妨碍他下一次生她的气，埋怨他们，顺便想起很多之前记在心里的憎恨。  
如果有必要，甚至还要杀了他们。  
他确定其他人也是这样的。  
普通人总是羞于承认自私，如果那个时刻不来临的话。  
_真的是一家人呢。_  
李栋旭舔了下被烘烤得发干的嘴唇。  
如果孔地哲也能想杀我就更好了。


	5. Chapter 5

“你为什么打他？”后来严福顺这么问孔地哲。  
“我肚子饿。”孔地哲缓慢却平静地回答他。  
严福顺努努嘴不知怎么把话题进行下去。孔地哲不常说话，主要是不和李栋旭以外的人多说话，但严福顺看得出来他很聪明，保育院里没有真的傻孩子，就连卞得钟也不是，这次挨了打，在去医院的路上他就已经念叨着要把自己的药让给孔地哲，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼泪的。  
孔地哲也看出来严福顺没听懂，但他没有立刻解释，只盯着严福顺看，似乎严院长的脸是一本书，而他正在一个字一个字地要全部读明白。等他读完了，他才把自己的话说出来。  
“他们是一样的，可以少一个。”孔地哲把目光垂了下去，“我肚子饿。”  
严福顺便知道以后不可以再故意少一个人的饭了。  
  
当卞得钟脑袋拆线的时候，孔地哲肚子上的淤青已经完全看不出来了。  
他有着连保育院小孩都羡慕的旺盛的生命力，却也有着比大部分孩子都更奇怪的个性。  
他的沉默就是他奇怪的一部分。  
成年人总是在成年后就忘记自己小时候何等的聪明敏感，有些愚蠢的成年人喜欢问“你更喜欢爸爸还是妈妈”这样的问题，想当然地以为可以从孩子那里刨出最纯粹的情感回馈。殊不知小孩才是对权力分层最敏感也最不会隐藏的人群，他们会毫不犹豫，竭尽所能地攀附食物链的最上层，这跟婴儿天生就会找乳头吮吸是一个道理。一切都是为了活下去——这是刻在基因里的本能。  
所以一切都是自然而然的。  
不会有人再去抢孔地哲的食物，不会再有人把那些小小的伤害发泄到他身上，当然更不会有人再在他床上撒尿了。虽然之前大家也不和孔地哲一起玩，但现在他们和他保持的距离有了敬畏的成分，空间是他的疆土，是他自己打下的。孔地哲也意识到了这一点，但这丝毫引不起他的注意。他用更加明亮的眼睛凝视着身边的李栋旭，看他把头发在脑后扎成一束，看他一手撑着下巴一手用叉子卷着面条无聊地在盘子里画圈直到面条胀得不能再吃，看他终于把自己的眼睛看向自己。  
怎么了？  
李栋旭用眼神问他，他的眼睛不再发红发肿，又变回了夏日河水里两颗卵石，被反复冲刷得又湿又冷，凝着经年日照的痕迹。  
孔地哲发出移动身体的声音，他合拢双臂环住李栋旭的腰，把耳朵贴在他柔软的肚子上。  
李栋旭面无表情地咬了咬勺子，尝到一点点金属的味道。他还是把手放下来轻轻摸着孔地哲的背，从他的头顶梳弄到尾椎，就像真的在摸一条撒娇的小狗。一会儿李栋旭也俯下身子环抱住孔地哲，把鼻子埋到他蓬松粗糙的毛衣里，他们最近总这么干，安静地听对方的一呼一吸，互相猜测对方真正想说的话。  
他们从未这么远离过。  
孔地哲的身体永远散发着比李栋旭高一点的温暖的热意，李栋旭在这时突然想起他刚捡到他时，他舌头舔舐他手指的场景，李栋旭于是用手指抚摸孔地哲的眼睛，对方抬起头来，他的手指划过了鼻梁，触摸到潮热的呼吸，最后他触摸到了柔软的嘴唇轻轻拨弄。  
孔地哲立刻把他的手指含进了嘴巴。口腔如李栋旭期待的一样高热，带着小颗粒的舌面摩擦着他指纹的凹陷，把他舔得又潮又滑，李栋旭感觉到一股强硬的吮吸的力道，还有门齿在皮肤上尖锐的咬合。他没有阻止他，又一次被孔地哲咬破了手指。严福顺大婶曾经说过如果受了伤舔舔唾液就好，这让李栋旭在想那个伤口是不是在一边因为孔地哲流血一边又因为孔地哲在愈合。痛觉随着血液一颗颗降落到他的身体里，带来难以言语的惬意，他又一次体会到了脚趾在鞋子里卷曲的感觉。孔地哲似乎想从这个伤口里把李栋旭像喝汤一样喝掉，李栋旭也愿意他这么做，他希望从这里消失，流进孔地哲的身体里，去看一看他那颗永远很吵闹的心脏到底是怎么样的。  
李栋旭抹了抹孔地哲暴起青筋并闪耀着细密汗水的额头，对方蓦地停下来，牙齿却还不肯放过那根细白的盐津的手指，他又偷偷地掩耳盗铃地咬了两口，眼睛大大地睁着，一眨不眨。李栋旭微笑起来，他甜蜜地从鼻子里发出声音，舌头从嘴巴里伸出来，快速地舔了舔孔地哲的眼睛。  
“你一直有在偷看吗？”他的声音里涨满不知来自何处的潮水，“那这是我们的秘密好吗，不能告诉大婶。”  
李栋旭伸出一根小指在孔地哲眼前晃，这是他从电视里学来的，似乎只要勾勾手指，要求就一定能被满足。  
可惜孔地哲没看过，他的眼睛里晃荡着快乐与渴求，或者在别人看来算是疯狂的神色，他拉长脖子，把栋旭翘着的小指卷进嘴巴里，继续卖力吮咬着，发出啧啧的吞咽声。  
  
当李东旭再一次在自己的房间里被侵犯的时候，他知道孔地哲正在隔着一堵墙的地方。  
墙上有一个圆圆的，小小的孔洞。  
孔洞里有一颗明亮专注的眼球。  
李栋旭在起起伏伏的冲击中张着嘴放肆的尖叫，像一只网中的鸟，像干涸河床底的鱼。  
他鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇开开合合，唾液被蛇一样的舌头带出来，让他起伏断续的声音像泥一样沉进耳朵里。  
李栋旭的脑袋在床边倒悬着，垂落着，他鲜艳欲滴的嘴唇开开合合。  
孔地哲看不懂他到底在说什么。  
那他便要一直看下去。


	6. Chapter 6

李栋旭和孔地哲一起坐在树荫下。  
现在是春日，一切都在勃发，包括他们自己。  
他们的身体从儿时的衣服里长出来，像植物的根系终于冲破了桎梏的花盆，他们从裂缝里伸出自己的触手，对一切都感到饥饿。  
食物、空间、欲望。  
  
李栋旭越长越白，好像他的血液就那么一点，随着身体的抽穗，那些血汇成小小的一洼，荡漾在他的唇舌上。这让他有了一具苍白冷淡的躯体，也有着鲜艳火热的吐息。这大概就是他无法被人忽视的地方。保育院最干净最巨大的那面墙上挂着一张张被画框框起的相片，春夏秋冬，不同的捐助人披着同样的蓝白缎带，戴着同样快乐高傲的笑容，李栋旭总是被严福顺拉着一并站在中间，他在乱序的相片里错乱地生长，有时神情茫然，有时目光狡黠，有时笑容放肆，有时又挂着只有小孩子才能摆出的别扭愤怒，还有些时候他会模糊成和身后其他孩童一样的众生。旁人无法从相片中研究出他真正的生长轨迹，他自己也不记得。李栋旭就是这样，他永远朝前看，朝前走，所有的一切包括他自己都会被落在身后。他是一只困在卵壳里的兽。外面的那层壳被严福顺肆意打扮着，而他蛰伏在里面同样肆意地成长。当他积蓄了足够破出的力量，那层壳也会被吃得干干净净，他把周围的一切都当做养分，他越来越强大。美丽的嘴唇后面藏着锋利的牙齿，还有缠绵的舌头——都是猎食的工具。  
孔地哲要比李栋旭更壮实一点，也不如他柔软。像是有什么外来的力量持之以恒地锻造着他。即使安静地坐着，那股力量也蓄势待发，充斥在他鼓起的四肢里，让卞家双胞胎非常嫉妒。除了变得更加强壮矫健，他也开始变得“英俊”。能最先感知男子英俊的总是女人，严福顺也是个女人。像是突然就意识到了，某天的她懒散地甩着手，嘬着牙花，在她的保育院逡巡，然后她听到了水声，看到冷水从深色的背脊上滚落下去，看到从孔地哲嘴里吐出的白气在昏暗中弥漫消散，他的头发永远被李栋旭修剪得像个傻乎乎的锅盖，打湿了就更僵硬地垂着。孔地哲扭过脸来，更多水从那具喷薄力量的身体上滚下去。这时窗外的光照亮了他的眼睛。他还是个少年，却已经有了对男人的眼睛，那种锋利聪敏和他粗苯的外貌是不匹配的，却叫人着迷。这就是李栋旭比别人更早看到的孔地哲——永远的残破品——断裂处才有着惊心动魄的美丽。他直直地盯着严福顺，吱吱嘎嘎地关上了水龙头，又坦然地转过身来，垂软的性器在开始浓密的毛从里探出膻红的头。严福顺并不对这具青涩茁壮的肉体羞赧，她只感到晕眩和恐惧，她呵呵笑了下，自觉非常难听且虚弱。她又大声斥责了一句，声音像掉下悬崖那样没有回音。孔地哲在瓷砖上踩出沉甸甸的水声，朝着她直直走过来，又轻而易举地越过她。他身上散发着雄兽的气味，却又始终离群，把那股锻造他的力量闭锁在身体里任由其凶猛冲撞。严福顺继续发出古怪的笑，叽叽咕咕小声讲话，她的声音终于在孔地哲离开后开始在走廊里回荡，充沛地自问自答。她开始朝楼上李栋旭的房间攀爬，螺旋向上的楼梯尽头，有一间门前地板会在深夜变得温暖的房间，保育院第一缕阳光也会最先照到那儿。  
  
  
“吁——吁——”李栋旭轻轻地说。  
他的喉结上覆盖着孔地哲的手掌，而他也按在孔地哲的喉结上。  
他们一起感知着这块新鼓起的骨头，他们每一次声带的震动都靠着它传递给对方。  
“吁——吁——”孔地哲跟着说。  
李栋旭笑起来，阳光把他脸晒得发红，细小的尘埃在他发间飞舞。他的影子罩在孔地哲脸上，却遗漏了一只发光的耳朵。  
“我喜欢玫瑰花。”  
“我喜欢玫瑰花。”  
“我讨厌猫崽。”  
“我讨厌猫崽。”  
_“主要审判他的百姓……陷于永生的上帝手里是可怕的……你们必须忍耐，行完了上帝的旨意，就可以得着所应许的。”*_  
“主要审判他的百姓……陷于可怕的，永生……”  
李栋旭弯了弯嘴角又把脸鼓起来：“吁——吁——”  
“吁——吁——”  
“我喜欢炸酱面。”  
“我喜欢炸酱面。”  
“我讨厌晒被子。”  
“我讨厌晒被子。”  
 _“愿主的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。”*_  
孔地哲又不说话了，他的拇指顺着李栋旭的动脉抠下去，这样不仅能感知到那块鼓起的肌肉，也感觉到脉搏汩汩的跳动。李栋旭发出“嘶嘶”的被掐着脖子的吸气声，孔地哲放松了一些，他舔了下被自己掐出的红痕，又用虎口磨蹭那片皮肤，可是做完这一切，他又忍不住再收紧手指，他就这样张开又收紧又张开，像在把玩手里拢着的雀鸟，爱抚与掌控是同时进行的。  
“你不喜欢李神父吗？”李栋旭在草地上挪着屁股，他们的膝盖撞在了一起。  
“你讨厌李神父吗？”  
“你想杀了他吗？”  
孔地哲不说话，但李栋旭的掌心被撞了一下，他的嘴角牵动着眼睛一起笑起来。  
——这块鼓起的软骨不会说谎。  
李栋旭把他们的额头按到一起，互相吹着对方嘴唇上的绒毛。  
  
“那你喜欢他吗？”孔地哲摸着李栋旭的喉结问。  
  
这时来了一阵风，满树的枝叶都疯狂抖动起来，叶，籽，光，影都细碎地落下来。  
把他们淹没了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】主要审判他的百姓……陷于永生的上帝手里是可怕的……你们必须忍耐，行完了上帝的旨意，就可以得着所应许的：摘自《圣经》的《希伯来文》  
> 【2】愿主的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上：化用《马太福音》


	7. Chapter 7

李神父是在李栋旭喉咙痛的那一个周末出现的。  
在这一周的第一天，李栋旭的喉咙就开始痛起来，他不断地想咳嗽吐痰，感觉在睡梦里吃了一把沙子。他是个很爱说话的家伙，所以很快就意识到自己的声音正变得沙哑又低沉。李栋旭哭丧着脸，他忍不住地要发火，而且他发现这次所有人都在不约而同地笑话他。  
卞得钟和卞得秀总在离他几米远的地方偷看他，他每次忍不住咳嗽，他们就交头接耳，发出切切的笑声，他朝他们走过去，他们又一溜烟地跑远了，到更远的地方继续笑话他。孔地哲寸步不离地跟在他身边，在他每次皱眉时跟着皱眉，手里坚定着捧着一杯水，如果李栋旭打翻了，他就跑着再去装满一杯跑回来。这其中严福顺倒是露出了一副最了然的神色，可她什么也不肯说。  
严院长的日子最近过的一点也不舒坦，按说她刚结了婚，应该是很开心的，可当她发现丈夫吹嘘的考试院原来是一幢矗立于低房价路段的危楼后，她精心装点的温柔比露水更快地蒸发了。但李栋旭并不讨厌那个秃顶的老头，他身上散发着他熟悉的腐朽衰败的气息，每一秒都比上一秒多死去一点。当然现在严福顺也在帮他的忙，她会笑着笑着狠狠地拍丈夫一把，把那个小老头推得东倒西歪；她会把菜做得很咸很咸又把开水就放在手边；她还学会了用刀柄把药片一粒粒碾成粉末的烹饪技巧，那些混杂的粉末最终会被洒进他丈夫的酒里，即使他看到了也得喝下去，不然严福顺可不会放过他。她也让保育院的孩子们多和她的丈夫玩耍：卞得钟总在转角跳出来吓他，卞得秀曾经不小心剪掉了他的一个脚趾头，有孩子翻他口袋里的打火机不小心把他衣服烧了，有些孩子则总在他脚边乱跑害他摔下楼梯。这些聪明的孩子都得了暗示，毕竟他们和严院长的相处要比她的丈夫久得多。这些乐趣是严福顺的，也是李栋旭，他每天乐此不疲地观察这个老头受到的折磨，而他欢快的笑声总让那个老东西发抖。  
当这个老头发现李栋旭并不是一个高个子的古怪小女孩后，他更加颤抖起来。李栋旭站在桌子上，把裙子罩在他头顶上，他感觉到从这个男人嘴里发出的臭气喷在他肚脐上，他感觉到有什么湿湿滑滑的东西滑过他的小腹和大腿。李栋旭大声地笑起来，狠狠地把他踢倒在地上，严福顺走过来和李栋旭一起嘲笑他，那让这个老头几乎在地板上缩成一个球。  
但这些快乐并不能消解严福顺的焦虑。  
当李栋旭褪去婴儿肥后，利用他身体赚钱的事业出现了意料之外的阻滞。  
即使他还穿着女人的裙子，裸露着内里的身体，留着长长的头发，愿意承受每一个降落到他身上的侵犯，也有什么发生了改变。当那些人操着李栋旭的时候，他们没有获得期望的哭泣，哀求和恐惧，他们身下的这个孩子会一眨不眨地看着他们，过分诚实地袒露自己，就好像这一切是他所要求的。他的脸庞天真如他们的亲子，身体却和他们操过的其他婊子一样纯熟。他甚至会在他们不济的时候露出怜爱惋惜的神色，用冰冷的手指让他们更加颤抖，用叹息让他们畏缩恐慌。而他们唯一能惩罚他的似乎只有暴力，这太不体面了，这不是他们该做的事。甚至他们也明白，暴力对他没用，他诱人的身体上已经有了足够多的证据，证明他和暴力更亲密无间。在他面前，他们变得渺小的，懦弱，可笑。当他们射在他身体里时，他们感到是自己失去了更多。甚至他们始终觉得，有一双眼睛在暗中窥视了一切。他们留下最后一笔钱就消失了，严福顺万万没想到有钱人原来这么胆小，他们居然先落荒而逃了。  
所以严福顺对李栋旭还是有些怨念的。  
她像母亲那样一边为能干的儿子骄傲，一边又忍不住抱怨他推卸家务活。  
所以当李栋旭经历变声期不适的时候，严福顺颇有点快乐，她甚至暗暗祈祷他能发场高烧，重新虚弱下去。也许严福顺真的在那一刻拜到了真神，也许是李栋旭前几天淹死的那只黑猫回来报复，他真的开始发烧了，即使他装作什么事也没有，也不再开口说话，但低烧像一盆随时都在燃烧的火，缓慢却又炽热地烤着他，他脚步虚浮，人也昏昏沉沉的。他不允许其他人靠近他，除了他忠诚的小狗。孔地哲表现得比他更焦躁，他隔一会儿就摸摸李栋旭燥热的鼻息，被打开后，不久又会探过来。  
李栋旭后来关于那一阶段的记忆是模糊的，他只记得自己躲在孔地哲的小床上，他从来不知道对方的床原来这么小，他只能把腿蜷起来。对方把所有人的被子都抱了过来，一层层在他身上高高地垒起。 _我要被压死了！_ 他想这样呼救，可是另一个陌生的声音从他喉咙里跳出来。 _你是想压死我吗？_ 他的声音像蛇在沙地上摩擦鳞片，像野猫的爪子踩过杂草。混乱中，他还记得孔地哲把他的手抓得很疼。 _我的骨头要被你捏碎了！_ 他半醒半睡，但每次睁眼都能看到那双厚刘海下亮戳戳的眼睛。  
 **如果我死了，他能把我吃掉吗？**  
李栋旭又睡了过去。  
  
李神父会来到泉边保育院是因为教会的义诊活动。他是新来的神父，想要在这片土地的角角落落都播撒神的旨意。泉边保育院是那种本地人都很少提及的地方，它存在得太久了，消失在了很多人的记忆里。他在渺无人迹的郊区孤单又庞大的矗立着，也许那里原本是块热闹的社区，但现在都静默了，成为了保育院的一部分。李神父是因为不小心迷路才发现了那块字迹模糊的路标，他一开始以为是什么疗养院，之后才发现原来是保育院。李神父在那一刻有一种上主指引的兴奋，比起老人他当然更喜欢孩子，老人总是更苛刻，也听不进话了，而对于孩子来说，他们更好奇，一切都是值得探索的，上主就是一款新的电视节目或者电子游戏，他们会喜欢的。  
李神父就这样敲开了保育院的门。  
  
李栋旭再醒过来的时候感觉自己好多了。他发了汗，像淋了一场热雨，人却清爽了很多。他感觉到有清新的空气流过他的喉咙，但他也嗅到了陌生的气息，他猛得睁开眼睛，看到孔地哲挨得很近很近的脸，李栋旭安心了些，但还是把他推开了，这时候他才看见了那个陌生的气息的来源——一个穿得一身黑，却独独在领子上流出小块白格子的男人。对方扶了扶眼镜，露出温和的笑容，又把那只手降落到他额头上。  
“感谢主。”  
孔地哲的脑袋固执地顶着他的胳膊，李栋旭发现他就蹲在床边，挡在他和这个男人中间，这让这个男人坐在椅子上的姿势别扭又搞笑。于是李栋旭“噗嗤”一声笑出来，他的声音还是不一样了，但他好像已经不在意了。  
他转动眼珠，又看到了男人身后的严福顺，对方脸上挂着亲切又和蔼的笑容。她笑得整张脸的褶子都皱起来，像一张静止的照片，嘴唇涂得红艳艳的，却没注意到有颗门牙上染了口红，她朝李栋旭挤了挤眼睛，李栋旭于是侧过脖子，他黑色的发丝丝缕缕黏在汗湿的枕巾和脖子上，他还带着虚弱的余韵，如猫一样，用额头蹭了蹭男人的手掌。  
他们立刻都明白，这依旧是个普通的男人。  
  
虽然李神父喜欢说“我们都是主的羔羊”，但在严福顺眼里，他才是只真正的肥羊。但这次她吸取了教训，开始对这些伪善胆小的正常人改变策略，她拿走了她丈夫的那台摄像机，兴致勃勃地鼓捣着，一个细致长久的计划在她脑中形成，为了确定李神父值得她耗费这样的心力，严福顺甚至去城里拜访了几次神父。她惊叹即使是这样只有几个人的小教堂，也可以被修葺得如此整洁明亮，李神父滔滔不绝地讲述着关于他主的故事，严福顺只想摸一摸那枚十字架上的宝石到底是不是真的。她的内心是厌恶这些教派人士的，但她对越厌恶的人越能笑得亲昵，严福顺友好的态度给了李神父错觉，他越发大胆起来。  
“你下次也可以带栋旭来看看，他需要多出来走动走动，保育院的孩子们都可以一起来，我们也许可以组个唱诗班。”  
李神父浮想联翩，他管不住自己的脚，总是隔三差五就往保育院里跑，他知道那里到底是什么在诱惑着他，他安慰自己这是主给他的考验，他自觉可以战胜他，甚至他可以引领迷途的羔羊走回正道，那么他的罪就可以消匿。  
  
李栋旭坐在窗台上甩着手里的橡皮管子，他用手指把水流分成细细的几股，浇灌着楼下的花草，即使土壤已经被水淹得窒息了，他也没打算停下。李神父由远及近地走过来，顶着阳光仰起头，他只能看到一团模糊的光影，但他依旧在努力眯着眼睛。李栋旭也看见了他，冲他挥了挥手。  
他现在就是他期待的样子。像个正常的男孩子，在阳光下茁壮成长。  
  
严福顺院长告诉神父李栋旭从小心理不正常，他以为自己是女孩子，所以才被他父母抛弃，但在李神父看来，世间的一切没有什么是不可教化的。他给李栋旭带来男孩子的衣服亲自给他换上。他把他的长发剪了，剪刀贴着耳朵凉凉地擦过去，所有头发都落到白围兜上，李栋旭用双手兜起来抛到李神父身上，他们一起笑，他不会生气，他把他鼻子上的头发用拇指粘走。他也教李栋旭念《圣经》，李栋旭很聪明，学得很快，所有的经文似乎看一遍就能记住，李神父觉得这就是神的启示，是无声的鼓励，他更加振奋起来，握着李栋旭的手教他写字。他们一笔一划抄着上帝的福音书，末世洪水，巴别塔倒塌，亚当夏娃的子孙在大地各处流浪，但不论怎样，上帝都会爱他的子民，因为七日创世，如果上帝不爱我们，就不会耗费整整六天创造我们，还要专门留下一天倾听我们。  
“我亲爱的主。”李神父握着李栋旭的手，把额头抵在他们共同的指尖上，他头低垂着，脖子从一丝不苟的后领里露出来，弯成嶙峋的弧度。他的气息落在李栋旭的腿上，他跪在像初生羔羊一样无知的李栋旭面前为他们一起祈祷，“宽免我们的罪孽，我亲爱的主。”  
“……亲爱的……”他听到李栋旭跟着在轻轻地默念，他泫然欲泣。  
  
当李神父被从天而降的水花浇湿眼镜的时候，当李神父贴着李栋旭后背教他一笔一划书写的时候，当他闭着眼睛握着那双手念诵祷文的时候，他看不见李栋旭的脸。  
_「非利士人将他拿住，剜了他的眼睛，带他下到迦萨，用铜链拘索他，他就在监里推磨。*」_  
他只能看见他所塑造的李栋旭和他和严福顺一起站在教堂的门前，十字架庇护的屋宇下有块铝板打造的告诫——不纯洁的人不能见主——他们在这块银牌前和睦地挨在一起，拍下合照。当然那个叫孔地哲的孩子也在，他就缩在李栋旭身后。他比李栋旭要沉默很多，警戒很多，像这张照片上的一片污迹。  
他是另一只迷途羔羊，他可以之后再拯救他。  
李神父快乐地把这张照片挂在他的办公室墙上。  
  
“栋旭，下来吧，太危险了。”  
  
鱼并不知道他吃的食物里有可以钩住嘴的钩子。  
垂钓人并不知道什么时候该收杆拉索。  
除非鱼咬住钩子的时候。  
  
他们都被水淋湿了。  
当神父擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，他看到李栋旭正跨坐在椅子上。  
他几乎什么都没有穿，却把他的神父领扣在了脖子上。那像一个黑白项圈，嵌在他的锁骨上方。日光把他细长的腿照得发亮。他的身体也在发亮。  
他把原本扭向窗外的脸转向了神父，神父的眼镜正挂在他的鼻梁上，他用指尖托着镜框。  
“我看不清了。”他苦恼地说。  
“……那，那是因为你，没，没有近视。”神父感觉自己的舌头变短了，甚至缩进了喉咙里，让他呼吸困难。  
李栋旭从椅子上站了起来，阳光在他身后穿透他，像照耀水下的花朵那般照耀他。他赤着的足踩在地板上，每一条老旧的缝隙都在吱嘎作响。  
“我看不清了。”李栋旭还是那么说，他一下子就走到了神父的面前，仰起头的弧度都惹人怜爱，他的嘴唇因为水雾红润饱满，眼睛在清澈的镜片后眯起来，只闪烁出些微的光。他像是个刚从子宫里脱离母体的胎儿，还是这世上最干净的。  
“我也想做像神父一样的事。”他用两根手指调皮地抬了抬眼镜脚，把眼镜支得一翘一翘的，“让别人听我说话，教导他们，分解他们，重塑他们。”  
“他们会变得更好。”  
“我亲爱的主。”  
“我亲爱的……”  
神父跪了下去，他的膝盖重重地砸在地板上，他发出压抑的啜泣，脸埋在手掌里，而人朝着地面堕落下去。他簌簌抖动着，像是要把千万只骨头上啃咬的虫豸抖下去，又像是要压住内心里真正在咆哮的东西。  
“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
李神父发出的声音就像是从身体里发出来的，那东西最终冲破了他，把他撕得裂开。他一跃而起把李栋旭压在冰冷的地板上。  
“我也喜欢你。”他用念诵圣经的声音诉说这句句子。  
他用亲吻十字架的嘴唇亲吻李栋旭，他亲吻他美丽的脸，他红艳的唇，他脆弱的脖颈，他颤抖的乳尖，他甘美的身体，他绷直的脚背，他稚嫩的阳具。他并不觉得恶心，只有主可以宣判他的罪，但他做了很多好事，他传播了很多福音，他拯救了很多信徒，也包括他正在爱抚的这个，他存够了赎罪券。  
所以是他的主允许他这么做。  
李栋旭照旧在熟悉的律动里抬头望着天花板，在他成功诱惑这名神父后，他的乐趣就消耗了一半。他在他身上耕耘着，过于讨好的姿态让他厌烦，他不是没有遇到过这样的男人或者女人，但他始终没有获得关于做爱的乐趣。他们的冲撞没法把他的灵魂留在这具身体里，他成为欲海里一只失去锚的船，随心所欲地在房间里游曳，甚至想去看看隔壁的地哲在不在。  
想到这里李栋旭抬了抬手指，他绞着神父卷曲的头发，微微躬起身体，那让神父颤抖得更厉害。遍布他身体的抚摸让李栋旭痒得牙齿发出嚼糖果一般的声音，他终于找到了墙上的那只眼睛，黑洞洞的，其实什么都看不见，李栋旭却笑起来，用他新的声带搅动身体，搅得他身上的男人射出罪恶的精液。  
严福顺一边看着监控镜头一边嚼着卤猪脚，她啐了一口，她原本想在那个男人快要高潮的时候冲进房间吓他，他就是讨厌这些宗教人士，唧唧歪歪，躲在神像后面说自己的鬼话，是比他们还下贱的种。但是这个男人射得也太快了。  
严福顺睨了眼李栋旭撩开头发的脸，他目光涣散，嘴唇颤抖，像一部廉价A片里最精致的部分。她又啐了更大的一口，红肉在她的牙齿间被咬成碎末。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非利士人将他拿住，剜了他的眼睛，带他下到迦萨，用铜链拘索他，他就在监里推磨：摘自《士师记》16，这句话说的是参孙，是一名被上帝赐予神力的战士，却因为色欲而蒙罪。


	8. Chapter 8

现在严福顺每个月都可以从教会拿到一笔不菲的补贴。  
哈利路亚，赞美主！  
她从这笔钱里抽出零头，买了个保险柜，当着李神父的面把那卷写着他姓名的录像带放了进去。  
在被威胁后，观察李神父的转变也是有趣的。  
他第一件做的事情是穿上裤子，接着才开始崩溃。他像个孩子那样嚎啕大哭，哭得李栋旭都累了，拿纸巾给他擦擦眼睛却被他毫不留情地推开了。当李栋旭清理完走出来的时候，他居然又工工整整地穿好了衣服，就像他来时那样，就连神父领和眼镜也都庄严地回到了他身上。可惜淋了水的衣服皱巴巴的，还洇着水渍。他接下来是咒骂，是威胁。他真的太年轻了，严福顺吃掉他都不需要吐骨头。  
他很快就屈服了。  
他乖乖地给教会写申请，从信徒们供奉给主的财富里窃取一部分献给恶魔。  
在这样被默不作声地欺压了三个月后，李神父再次闯进了李栋旭房间，这次的肉欲宣泄就直白多了，他红着眼睛辱骂这个比他小一轮多的少年是恶魔，是巴比伦的妓女，是个真正的婊子。  
_“你的罪会追上你。”*_  
他期望自己像风暴那样摧毁这个少年，然而最终是他被吞噬了，他迷恋这具罂粟般的身体，他在他身上破碎，在他身上哭泣，在他身上暴虐，在他身上顶礼膜拜。他背叛了他的旧神。他成了一个囚徒，而捆缚他的链子甚至不配被抓在手里。  
李栋旭怜悯地捧起他的脸。  
“亲爱的，你看你这样多狼狈。”  
除了肉体的连接，神父没法感觉到他新主的任何召唤。  
  
李神父真是完全变了。  
他不能容许头上有一根白头发，如果看到了就会随手拔掉。他也会每天早晨细心地刮胡子，在池边把刀刃洗得发亮。他亲自把神父服熨烫得没有一丝褶皱，眼镜片都会用绢布一丝不苟地擦干净。他更加全身心地投入到传播福音的事业中，他的笑容无可挑剔，他的眼神自信闪光。他比之前获得了更多的拥戴。  
严福顺和孩子们一起坐在新的电视机前看新闻，是李神父带着社区志愿者一起来保育院做志愿活动的采访。一样的蓝白缎带，一样的笑容，李栋旭已经长得比严福顺高了，他英俊的面容和高雅的姿态甚至让采访他的女记者脸红。  
李神父有条不紊地回答着问题，大家听到女主持用优美的播音腔说：“李彬西神父已经被选为我区的教会代表，即将前往……”  
李栋旭正靠在孔地哲的肩膀上，他们抱膝坐在角落里。晚饭后李栋旭有些犯困了，他最近在准备考试。  
“神父说会送我去学校，你也要去。”他不由分说，“但我们不会在一起。”  
孔地哲动了动，又把垮下的肩膀抬起来，让李栋旭枕得更舒服。  
李栋旭捏了捏他的耳垂。  
孔地哲就抬手也捏了捏他的。  
“你没有基础，所以要从头开始，然后再决定到底想干什么，一份职业。”李栋旭打了个哈欠，抬起手指着电视，“一个神父，一个记者，一个保育院的院长，或者其他什么，这就跟穿衣服一样，饿了要吃饭，困了要睡，想活下去就要穿衣服。”  
“这很有趣，你会喜欢的。”李栋旭像是想起什么似的严厉起来，“你不可以偷懒哦，要多学习一点。”  
孔地哲点了点头，又说：“好的。”  
李栋旭于是拍了拍他的脑袋：“你喜欢我这样吗？”他坐起来，把下巴放在膝盖上，扭过头来用可爱的神色望向孔地哲。孔地哲还是像过去那样缓慢仔细地看着李栋旭，他用手指把李栋旭造作的笑容给拉下来，又抬起手摸了摸他的发梢：“喜欢，头发，长一点。”  
“以后吧，现在要看起来像个学生。”他也伸出手揉乱了孔地哲的刘海，又用手指一绺绺仔细梳理起来，“亲爱的，亲爱的……”  
孔地哲一下子捏紧了李栋旭的下巴，不让他再说话，李栋旭扭曲着脸还是发出哧哧的笑声，他抠着孔地哲的手臂把他拉得更近一点：“昨天，你有在看吗？神父送给我一件和服，你看见了吗，红色的，像火一样，上面是金色的浪花。”  
“还有鱼。”  
“你看的真仔细。”  
“我一直在看。”  
“那件衣服好大，好重，像被子一样。”  
“会把你压坏吗？”孔地哲的手已经放松下来，轻轻地托在李栋旭的脸颊边，但是他留下的红印还在，就贴在他的指腹下面。李栋旭舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你喜欢吗？”他凑到孔地哲的耳朵边呵气，“喜欢的要自己拿，知道吗， **亲爱的** ？”  
孔地哲又捏紧他的脸把他拽到自己眼前。  
他指了指自己。  
“孔地哲。”  
他指了指李栋旭。  
“李栋旭。”  
李栋旭老老实实地回答。  
孔地哲点了点头：“我有名字的。”  
李栋旭点了点头。  
“亲爱的，不是我的名字，但是你想叫，可以。因为我喜欢你。”  
李栋旭听着孔地哲一字一顿的迅速，牙尖不由自主地磨蹭着嘴唇，随即他露出真正开心的神色。  
“亲爱的。”  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
“你真是个疯子。”李栋旭撞了下孔地哲的膝盖。  
孔地哲撞了下李栋旭的鼻尖。  
不远处的卞得钟转过身来偷看，被孔地哲发现了，他狠狠剜了他一眼，吓得双胞胎弟弟坐到了哥哥前面。  
  
  
宿命，就是一只钟。  
秒针、分针、时针、发条、小齿轮，一切都遵循自己的规律运动，快一点或者慢一点都由不得你。  
你只能永远走在命定的道路上。  
严福顺发现厨房里少了一把菜刀。  
那把刀最终就会插在它注定要出现的地方。  
  
从神父颈部大动脉喷涌出的鲜血像那场灭世洪水，泼了李栋旭一头一脸。  
李栋旭不知道他有没有期待过孔地哲从墙的那一边出现在墙的这一边，也不知道该不该抱怨他来得太晚了，亦或他来的太早至少也应该让神父享受完他人世间的最后一场射精。  
他只知道当血液涌向他的时候，他大口呼吸，感觉到自己从这层血水里浮起来，他的魂灵在这一刻一体了，他原来是如此如饥似渴的期待这一刻，血灌进他的鼻腔，流进的喉咙，也没有让他停止呼吸。  
但人的血液离开身体后很快就会变冷，血的寿命并不像他的腥味那么长久。  
孔地哲的手很稳，但他也只切开了颈动脉，神父的脑袋还在脖子上，他发出古怪的声音，双目暴突，口水流完后血水就从嘴巴里溢出来，像人类在巴别塔下第一次被上帝换走舌头。  
孔地哲抓紧神父的头发，让他仰起头，伤口被撕得更开，更多血顺着他赤裸的胸膛流下去，李栋旭的手覆盖上去，尽情地洗涤五指。  
孔地哲砍下了第二刀，人的骨头很硬，所以杀人并不是件简单的事，所以杀人犯不多。  
分尸是件比杀人更难的事，所以杀人后分尸的人更少。  
孔地哲是从没有下过厨房做过菜的，他的刀工全凭力气。  
他的第二刀卡在了神父的颈椎里，他花了些力气把刀抽出来，感觉到骨骼肌肉和他拉扯的力量。神父歪着头，他还压在李栋旭身上，阴茎戳在少年温热的下体里。  
孔地哲把神父推倒下去，李栋旭偏开身体，侧手把头撑起，边欣赏边指点他最亲密的同伴。  
“你的受力不对，这样很难砍。”  
孔地哲于是把神父的脑袋按在地板上，断了一半的脖子露出卷边的切口，他的后颈总是瘦骨嶙峋，显得非常苍老，现在却被证明是坚硬的。孔地哲像严福顺剁鸡一样剁那颗脑袋，菜刀切过皮肤肌肉血脉骨骼，他又砍了两刀，那颗脑袋才一歪，完全掉到地上。  
“呵，原来男人死的时候才是最硬的。”李栋旭吮了吮两根指头，又把酸冷的血吐出去。  
孔地哲放下刀，拖着神父的尸体往后退，那根充血的阴茎离开的时候发出“啵”的一声，神父没来得及发出的哀鸣，却由他的鸡巴完成了。  
李栋旭坐起来，那件红色的和服垫在身下，吸饱了赠送者的血。他像个刚受洗完的婴孩那样，赤条条红彤彤地张开双手呼唤，孔地哲和他抱在了一起，他们一起安静地呼吸了会儿。然后这个呼吸开始成熟。  
孔地哲还是穿着小时候那种弹力四角平裤，李栋旭摸着他的腰，手指狡猾地滑进去，连同内裤一起拉下来，他连看都没看他一眼就含住那根微微抬头的阴茎，他的鼻尖戳到茂密的毛丛里，孔地哲发出的声音让他喉咙紧缩，唾液更多地分泌出来，他的两颊凹陷下去。他几乎刚舔到龟头，那根鸡巴就完全硬了，这让李栋旭很得意。他一边吸一边故意发出啧啧的水声，他摩挲着向上伸出手指，孔地哲自然而然地把手指含进嘴里。李栋旭握着孔地哲强韧的腰吮吸他热烫的阴茎，他在他眼前扭动着苍白的，旧伤与血水纵横交错的身体，就像是一尾鳞光闪闪的银鱼，从那件和服里游到了孔地哲身上。孔地哲用力地咬着李栋旭的手指，直到他尝到熟悉的血的味道，他也许把他的指甲都咬碎了，而李栋旭尖利的牙齿也让他又痛又爽。有什么滴落到李栋旭的手背上，李栋旭没有松开嘴却抬起了头，他看到鼻血从孔地哲鼻子里流出来，他用力抹了抹，又流出来点，李栋旭含着他的阴茎发笑，他替他抹了抹，很快就止住了。  
“我要射在你里面。”  
孔地哲粗暴地掐着李栋旭的头发把他拉起来。  
李栋旭于是乖顺地仰躺下去，曲起双腿，自己掰开红嫩的穴口。孔地哲的手指摩擦那圈褶皱，感到那个小口也在渴望着自己，李栋旭的十根脚趾在他脑袋边难耐地扭动起来。  
“你还不会吗？你没去操别人吗？”  
“我不操严福顺。”  
李栋旭被逗笑了，他柔软的肚子起伏着，笑得一颤一颤的，惹得孔地哲忍不住咬了一口，叼着他的一小块软肉来回撕扯。  
“还有很多人可以操。”李栋旭想了想，“你也可以被操。”  
**“我要操李栋旭。”** 孔地哲摇摇头，又点点头，他指指自己，又指指李栋旭，他落下的手指点在李栋旭锁骨盛起的血洼里，又拖曳着在他身上画出不知名的图腾， **“喜欢，我的。”**  
李栋旭用拇指和食指圈着那根搏动的阴茎操进自己，在感受到第一下撞击的时候，他就在孔地哲的耳边放肆呻吟起来，他叫得越响对方撞得他就越狠，孔地哲射了一次，但他几乎没有停歇，很快就又硬了，这个年纪的男人都是发情的雄兽，他们不顾一切地争斗，就为了找到温暖的巢穴，把自己的种子播撒进去。  
“姐姐。”  
李栋旭已经很久没听到孔地哲怎么喊自己了，他用脚跟敲了下孔地哲的屁股，对方操得他更深更卖力了。  
“我可不是女人。”  
“栋旭。”孔地哲正着迷地咬着李栋旭的肩膀，他所有话语都只能抽空说，“给我生宝宝。”  
李栋旭又咯咯咯咯笑起来，同时他急促地喘息着，孔地哲的做爱让他疼痛，他总在咬自己，手指、脖子、肩膀、乳头，所有能蹭到他嘴边的东西，他都毫不客气地留下自己的齿印。  
真是只小狗，他在标记领地。李栋旭甜蜜地想，是我的小狗。  
他狠狠地把孔地哲推到地上，对方马上又要扑过来，眼里露出凶狠的光，但李栋旭骑到了他的身上，孔地哲的阴茎又硬又滑，沾满了他的体液，一下子就又戳进了屁股里，他们同时发出喟叹，他们居然如此契合，仿佛天生就是操和被操的关系。李栋旭在孔地哲身上像个真正的妖物那样扭动着，他上下起伏着操自己，一汩汩射在孔地哲盐汗晶晶的腹部，他嘴里的喘息像在急促地吹求救的哨子，但更大的浪潮让他们无暇他顾。孔地哲快乐地望着他，挺着自己的腰，在情欲的起伏里，他们与浴血的对方四目相对，两张血糊糊的脸上闪着非人的眼睛，是惊心的美丽，也是动魄的疯狂。  
他们是一样的异类。  
“宝宝。”孔地哲固执地说，手掌摸索着李栋旭的肚子，那里因为自己的精液温暖地鼓起来。  
“没有宝宝。”李栋旭拍开他的手。  
“多操操，就会有的。”孔地哲肯定地说，“我，也，看电视了。”  
李栋旭听够他的蠢话了，他俯下身体忘情地吻他，他爽了要吻他，痛了要吻他，不够了要吻他，想吻他的时候就要吻他。孔地哲为他杀人而喷洒的血液弥合了那些裂痕，他完整了，闭合着承受他，一直以来漂浮的灵魂被牢牢楔在这具身体里。  
在又一波射精后，李栋旭趴在孔地哲肩头抽搐，他撑着眼皮，已经很累了，那根半硬不软的肉棍还在有一下没一下地捅着他。孔地哲把那件和服捞起来披在李栋旭身上。  
“又冷又沉。”李栋旭把它抖下去些，“感觉他趴在我背上似的。”他撒娇着说，舔舔孔地哲的耳朵，又舔舔孔地哲的眼睛。  
“不怕。”孔地哲的声音里充满餍足，仿佛这么多年来他第一次吃饱了，他甚至打了个嗝，“我陪着你的。”  
  
那颗人头就在不远处，死死地瞪着他们，然而探出口的舌头上，已经一滴血也没有了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你的罪会追上你：摘自《民数记》  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

在孔地哲和李栋旭疯狂做爱的时候，严福顺有生气地上来骂过人。  
“双胞胎就因为你俩在楼下拖地呢，你们就不能体谅下别人吗？”  
当然没人听她的，严福顺大婶狠狠地骂了一句脏话，比眼下的地板还脏，又朝着那具僵硬的无头尸体唾了口唾沫：“都是你！”她又踩着生气的脚步下楼了，每一步都被李栋旭的浪叫和孔地哲的粗吼恶心得鸡皮疙瘩。  
卞得钟和卞得秀一人一个拖把水桶的在楼梯口往上看。  
“看什么看，看什么看！干活！”  
天花板上的血水滴滴答答往下淌。卞得钟张开嘴巴接了几滴，嘻嘻嘻地笑起来。他说是甜的，是果汁。  
严福顺一拖鞋砸了过去：“当心喝到他们的精液！妈的和兔子一样，恶心！”  
卞得秀于是一巴掌拍在了弟弟的后脑勺上，结果他反而咕嘟一声咽下去了。  
  
保育院接下来的日子是忙碌的。  
靠着从李神父身上找到的签名章和证件，神父很快就拥有了一个合理的病假，在这几天的病假期内，他们从教会的账户上划走了一部分钱，又从李神父的私人账户上划走了更多的钱。当假期结束，严福顺有了新的朋友，是教堂里的黄祭司，这就解决了李神父今后如何继续勤勤恳恳的工作，为上帝散播福音的问题。  
保育院后面有一间地窖，那里储存着一定量的酒、面粉、蔬菜和黄祭司的其他同事。  
三天后，严福顺的第一任丈夫死了，在从楼梯上摔下来折断脊椎前，他的左眼已经被开水烫坏了，也难怪他会看不清路。  
“我这可都是为了你。”  
严福顺一边在考试院的过户证明上签字一边数落在旁边玩得正开心的孔地哲和李栋旭。孔地哲手里正拿着一个红色的玻璃片，他把它挡在眼睛上，看红雾后面的李栋旭瞪他，笑他，或是朝他龇出白牙。他们原本有一对，是从李神父被血浸润的眼镜上抠下来的，只可惜在玩闹的时候，他们不小心踩碎了一个，鉴于李栋旭还保留了神父的一只眼球，所以这片红色的纪念品就让给了孔地哲。不过没过多久，那颗眼球就腐烂了，而鲜红的玻璃片氧化成熄灭般的黑色，这让李栋旭意识到，如果他想要纪念品，最好是那些不容易坏又不容易变色的东西。  
现在他们是出来帮着严福顺超市采购的，他们需要买很多的清洁剂，铁锹，尼绒袋，打火机油，锯子和新的菜刀。严福顺偷偷瞥了眼李栋旭，惊恐的在对方脸上真的看到了新嫁娘般的羞涩与欢喜，孔地哲当然更傻了，虽然严福顺看他的时候他还是面无表情，但是他的手固执地放在李栋旭的肚子上，就好像他没日没夜往那里灌的玩意儿真的在孕育什么。  
有也是个怪胎。  
她忍不住腹诽着，同时肠胃反酸，不知道是因为身边新人的甜蜜还是他们身上散发的清洁剂气味。他们等不及房间的清洁剂味散去了，抓紧一切时间和对方做爱，地板上的血被地毯盖住，但几天后，又渗了上来。那件和服严福顺坚持洗干净就能卖钱，可怎么洗都去不掉血渍反而把染料洗掉了，挂在院子里的时候，苍蝇绕着疯狂地飞。李栋旭是被压在窗口做爱的时候看见的，他拍着同样赤裸的孔地哲给他找盒火柴来，擦了三根，才把那件和服点着，当浓烟飞上二楼的时候，李栋旭正沉浸在一波干性高潮里，他已经射不出什么了，还是不想停下，他们像进入繁殖季发情的动物，想直接做到死。  
当严福顺的丈夫被送去火化的时候，那具棺材里不仅装着神父的尸体，还有教堂里那个倒霉的清洁女工。因为是卞得钟最后的锤子让她断了气，所以搬运的时候，他没再碎碎念念的抱怨。他们用俄罗斯转盘的方式来决定谁干活，每个人都要参与谋杀，谁最后让人断气谁就负责善后。  
虽然话是这么说，李栋旭和严福顺从来不肯干那些脏活累活，孔地哲只有李栋旭让他干的时候他才愿意干，所以其实大部分活儿还是卞得钟和卞得秀干。好在，掩埋最后一具教堂人员尸体的时候，黄祭司承担了大部分工作。他一边挖土一边安慰自己，起码教堂是完全属于自己的，起码他还能站着，泪水和汗水一起从他脸上淌下来，落进脚下的土里，又被他铲起的新土覆盖。  
  
一切都是从李神父的死亡开始的。  
  
他们默默地等了很久，什么都没有发生。无论是该发生的还是不该发的，都没有。  
即使是一名颇有声望的神父，他的消失也和投入湖中的石子没有区别，甚至比石子扬起的气泡还少。  
上帝果然抛弃了他。  
严福顺掩着嘴，笑声从手指缝里漏出来。  
  
几年后，严福顺又说：“我想我们是被神眷顾了，他欠我们太多，现在在一点点还给我们。”  
“也许只是还没轮到我们。”李栋旭这样说着在幕天席地的雪花里跺了跺脚。  
“哦！你可真不乐观，怎么能在长辈面前说这么扫兴的话呢！”  
“我这是务实啊。”  
他们同时听到铁铲折断的声音，那个握紧铲子的瘦弱男人一下扑到地上，单薄的背心让他在零下的冬季瑟瑟发抖，冻得红肿的手指努力握起断裂的金属想要继续挖坑。  
“已经足够深了。”卞得秀踢了他屁股一脚，发现他哭了，眼泪流一会儿就冻在脸上，一条条的，闪着光。远处的城市霓虹璀璨，市中心广场的音乐喷泉每天零点会开放一次，此刻欢快的音乐飘散在风里，他们这片近郊的小树林都能听到。  
卞得钟跟着唱起来，又响又难听。他从小个子男人的外套里撕出棉花，绞得碎碎的再抛到天上。雪下得更大了，他手舞足蹈，每次无意中对瘦弱男人的碰撞，都会让他忍不住瑟缩一下。  
“喂！”洪南福拍了他一下，男人猛得转身捂住脸。  
“不要怕，不要怕，是我，是我哈……”洪南福笑起来，把那人的肩都拍得塌下去，对方吞咽了几下，见他还是笑嘻嘻的才稍稍放松了些，这个时候，洪南福举起自己的铲子，深深地切近对方的脖子里。  
飙起的血柱仿佛可以射到天上。  
男人倒进自己挖的坑里，四肢抽动了会儿，血持续地冒，等他不动了，血还在安静地流。男人仰面朝天的样子，让李栋旭想起课上解剖的青蛙。他稍稍后退了点，看到自己的新球鞋沾上了血点。  
“操。”他骂。严福顺做了个鬼脸，她得离他远点，这个孩子的脾气越来越大了，何况他刚刚和孔地哲吵了架。严福顺于是反而走近坑边几步，双胞胎因为溅到了血正和洪南福厮打在一起，严福顺喝止了他们，催促抓紧干活。  
李栋旭裹紧风衣朝树林里走去，他随手点上香烟，走了会儿，就听到对面有人呼吸的声音。  
孔地哲从树木的阴影里露出脸，他双手插兜，外套上的雪表明他站在这儿有一会儿了。  
“你看了多久？”李栋旭吹了口烟。  
孔地哲没有说话，随着他的步伐，那些积雪抖落下来。他直直地走到李栋旭跟前，又把他身上的雪拍干净。  
“栋旭。”  
“别人问的问题要先回答。”  
“我没有手表。”  
李栋旭的鼻子里狠狠吸了口气，一副又气又好笑的神色。  
“你也不是别人。”孔地哲说完点了点他的肩头，露出期待的目光。  
“亲爱的，你是不是从来都不明白我到底在做什么？”  
“李栋旭。”孔地哲哈出口白气，他的手指固执地点在李栋旭身上。  
呼啸的风，抖动的树木，远处的音乐，身后一抔抔土盖在尸体上，心跳，呼吸，这些声音把他们之间突然的出现的空隙填满了。李栋旭红色的烟头在黑暗里一明一灭，越烧越长的烟灰终于抖落下来。  
“也许我不叫李栋旭呢？”  
他们都又幼稚又倔地对视着，然而李栋旭最终把头偏开了，玩大眼瞪小眼他从来没赢过，孔地哲就像没有眼皮似的。他把香烟扔到雪里，一下就灭了，但他还是用脚底蹍了蹍。  
“李栋旭。”李栋旭乖乖地说，有狠狠点了点孔地哲的肩窝，“孔、地、哲！”  
孔地哲点了点头：“我是孔地哲，我也知道你是李栋旭。”  
“你就最关心这件事对不对？”  
“关心这件，就够了。”  
一阵酥麻的笑意敲击着李栋旭的胸腔，让他想笑出来，可是他太冷了，突然吹到脸上的冷风把他呛得咳嗽。  
于是他前倾了些，孔地哲自动地走得更近贴着他站，李栋旭把手伸进孔地哲的口袋里，握着他暖暖的手。  
“你衣服里塞着什么东西？”李栋旭隔着衣服摸到一个硬邦邦的盒子。孔地哲偷偷瞟了他一眼，笑得眼睛一大一小，他有什么得意的事情就会这样，李栋旭的手隔着衣服挠他痒痒，“快点。”  
是女主人放首饰的盒子。是那家京畿别墅的女主人。是李栋旭给那家孩子做家庭教师暂住的别墅。他见过这个盒子放在梳妆台上，里面是一个个的格子，被名贵的首饰塞满了。不过现在这个盒子轻了很多，因为里面只有一颗颗牙齿。  
李栋旭仔细看那一颗颗牙齿，都是他自己拔下来的，得在他们还活着的时候拔，因为痛苦是创作的一部分。孔地哲帮李栋旭穿一次性塑料布，卞家兄弟喜欢互相打赌那些即将要失去牙齿的人会说些什么。牙齿是人类身上最顽强的部分，即使主人被牢牢地捆住，把牙齿拔下来也需要花费很多力气。刚开始的时候，李栋旭拔下的牙齿总是不完整的，不是碎了就是断裂，他不知道怎样把牙根完整地取下来，孔地哲只能帮他把下巴削掉，像从土里找金沙一样挖出牙齿，但那些牙齿都像死物一样没有光泽。好在李栋旭总是坚持练习，他在医学院的成绩也很好，最近的几颗牙齿，不仅被完整地保留下来，还被他细心地抛光处理了。  
所以，最左下角的格子看起来非常奇怪，那里放着好几颗臼齿，有一颗少了一半的牙根，其他几颗上面还有裂纹。他们被冲洗干净，但是还散发着人类口腔的异味，血还留在缝隙里。李栋旭数了数，那是一个人类能拥有的所有臼齿，还混入了一颗犬齿。  
李栋旭像看到丈夫把洗得串色还没晾干就塞在柜子里的衣服那样叹气。  
而孔地哲则亲昵地贴紧李栋旭的肩膀。  
“生日快乐。”他说。  
他们还是接了个漫长又窒息的吻。迫不及待。李栋旭觉得自己漂浮起来，像在海里，而他的双手得抱着礼物，所以也不能拉住同样漂浮起来的孔地哲。他在结束后，觉得心“咚咚咚”地跳起来，他有一点点害怕，他是不会害怕的。  
“给我唱歌。”李栋旭喘了口气，想让自己的心跳声小一点。  
孔地哲发出傻呵呵的笑声，他开始唱起来，声音惊飞了一只很大的鸟。  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，亲爱的栋旭，祝你生日快乐……”  
他把手臂大大地张开，比刚才那只鸟还大，他看着他的爱人，他的爱人正轻轻地，甜蜜地跟他一起唱到最后一个音符落下。也许这个时候远传绽放一朵巨大的烟花会非常浪漫又符合时宜，但属于他们的只有如尸体般僵直的树木，漫无边际的黑夜和寂静的冬雪。李栋旭又拉着孔地哲贴近自己，眷恋地舔了舔他鼻梁上那颗小痣，孔地哲的睫毛刺得人痒痒的，他的体温驱散些许寒冷，也带来勇气。栋旭的十指在他耳后暧昧地挠着，同时感觉到对方的手在他疯狂鼓噪的胸口缱绻地抚摸。  
李栋旭收紧了他的手，在爱人的脖子上，要比爱抚用力得多。他用杀死他的决绝掐着他的气管。  
“我有说过文颂是作品吧，你怎么也不听我的话了？”  
孔地哲的脸因为缺氧涨红起来，当他确定李栋旭真的是想杀他的时候，他不再呆愣，原本温柔按在对方胸口的手狠狠地捶在肚子上。李栋旭还想继续施力，但是疼痛让他的手指再也不能坚定地合拢，他刚蹲下身体，孔地哲朝着他踢了一脚。黑夜里，一个高大的男人在雪地上滑出深深地痕迹，擦出裹着草皮的地表。他干呕了几声，很快站起来用手肘砸歪另一个高大男人的脸。有血溅在地上，有小虫在睡梦中被碾死，有更多的鸟扑扇翅膀飞向吵闹辉煌的城市。海水互相吞噬。他们滚在地上撕咬对方，却发出和做爱一样的喘息。  
他们终于累了，吐出嘴里的血沫，在黑色的大地上躺平，用白色的雪冷却发热的身体。  
李栋旭打了个喷嚏，牵动伤口的疼痛让他蜷缩起来。  
孔地哲撑着胳膊起来，他的阴影把李栋旭完全笼罩在身下，他抬起脚，鞋底的草根和碎土有一些掉到李栋旭脸上，他是无法战胜他的，他已经一丁点力气都没有了，孔地哲现在一脚就可以踩烂他的脸。  
孔地哲抬脚跨了过去，在李栋旭的另一侧躺下，把他护在了风口的后面。  
李栋旭发出猫咪那样的呼噜声，他抱着孔地哲的胳膊蹭了蹭。  
“你把我的新玩具弄坏了，那个孩子，是很好的作品。”  
“比我的每一颗牙齿都好。她那么闪闪发亮，像星星一样。”  
那个孩子是指文颂，那家京畿别墅里的小公主。  
  
  
最先是李栋旭负责辅导文颂的数学和英文，接着孔地哲成为了他们家的司机，严福顺成为了厨娘，卞得秀因为有个智力残缺的弟弟需要照顾而意外获得了园丁助手的工作。他们像寄生虫*一样慢慢侵入这间豪华的别墅，别墅里的其他人都是“虫壳”里的汁肉，比起丰厚的工资，一屋子活物暗中仇恨的滋味更对寄生者的胃口。衣着体面的女主人频繁地给补习老师送削到流汁的水果。社会精英的男主人把车停在gay吧的后巷，要穿着司机的夹克买最劣质的啤酒。他们在深夜睡在一张床上，却异梦着和对方完全不同的人。他们总在小事上发生争吵：不合口味的晚餐，没有放整齐的拖鞋，文颂不够优秀的成绩，却又对很多问题视而不见：混杂的香水味，长久的公务出差，力不从心的性生活，文颂的偷窃癖。寄生者们通过针孔摄像头观看人间伟大的喜剧，他们看着男主人像狗一样嗅孔地哲穿过的拖鞋，看女主人在浴室自慰时呼喊李栋旭的名字。严福顺在给文颂整理房间的时候，从她床下拖出那些偷来的宝藏：铅笔、本子、钱包、宠物项圈、口红、帽子、圣诞树装饰品、衬衫、纽扣、内衣、游乐园里的玩偶……文颂后来把柜子里那些是她偷来的东西一个不漏地指给李栋旭看，这些都太昂贵了，她总是被抓住，然后她的父亲和母亲就会以2倍或3倍的价格买下来，但文颂一点也不珍惜它们。  
文颂抓着李栋旭的小指：“我想要偷走老师。”  
——只有这样，才能报复对自己视而不见的母亲。  
_这是个多么美妙的家庭啊_ ，当李栋旭赤裸地靠在孔地哲怀里这么赞美的时候，男主人正在床上用怜悯的语气向妻子描述新雇佣的园丁那可怜的智障弟弟，他把双胞胎的名字搞反了，但这不妨碍女主人一起发出同情的叹息，在又一场毫无趣味的性爱后，她要抓紧这唯一的机会赞美丈夫的仁慈与富有。他们并不知道房子里已经住进了真正的恶魔，他们也不知道还有一只更早入侵的恶魔正让他们楼上的女儿在噩梦中流泪。  
洪南福就是文颂睡梦中的恶魔，但这个恶魔真正的可怕之处在于他也出现在现实里。  
这个恶魔就在文颂的学校里，一个突然出现的校工。戴方框眼镜，永远不干净的头发，永远不干净的脸，永远不干净的工作服。他喜欢躲在角落里对着操场上奔跑的女学生打飞机。文颂发现了他，她以为装作没看见对方也就不会看见她。  
来自洪南福的黑手印不小心留在了文颂洁白的校服上。  
学校生物角的小仓鼠突然在一个早晨死去了，洪南福把那两只冰冷僵硬的尸体从笼子里夹出来，却偏偏掉到了文颂的身上。  
当文颂钻出家里的小轿车背起书包的时候，洪南福正笑容满面地在门口迎接学生。  
当严福顺和文颂手拉手一起去公园做树叶标本的时候，洪南福就站在臭气熏天的石楠树下。  
当李栋旭也被央求一起去接文颂放学的时候，他缓缓降下了车窗，与笑容凝固的洪南福对视。  
“文颂有没有想过呢？就是因为你一开始落荒而逃才被盯上的。”温柔又耐心的大哥哥刚刚给文颂解释完一道题，他用涂改液把那道错题涂抹掉，漫不经心地继续说，“还记得我们一起看过的纪录片吗，羚羊躲在族群里，猎豹是看不见它的，然而如果它转身逃跑的话，它就承认自己是食物，猎豹就会追捕它，猎杀它，其他羚羊也不会帮助它。”  
“那怎么办呢？”文颂盯着笔尖，墨水在白纸上洇成漆黑的一团。  
“羚羊有角呀！”李栋旭摸了摸少女的头发，又俯下身在她耳边慢慢地说，“或者它也可以推一只比自己跑得慢的羚羊去死。”  
  
  
“文颂就快要成功了。”李栋旭双手捂着脸，悠长又惋惜地叹息。  
孔地哲拍了拍他，被李栋旭打开了。他看向他的目光还是充满愤恨。  
“你到底为什么，你不喜欢文颂吗？”  
孔地哲在这时又想起被卞得钟用开水烫死的母狗，他先踩死了她的孩子，又在她咬他的时候用开水把她烫死了，那只狗在死之前，就是这样愤恨且不甘的眼神。孔地哲“咕咚”吞咽了下，把李栋旭的手硬拉下来，紧紧攥在手里。他又想起卞得钟一瘸一拐地和自己走在一起，继续在谈论刚刚的死狗：“母亲就是这样，有了孩子什么都可以不要，嘻嘻，自己的命不要，爸爸也不要……”他颠三倒四地说着，看看孔地哲，又摇头晃脑地捂着嘴发出一连串的笑声。  
“你怎么和我都不说话了！”李栋旭又踢了孔地哲一脚，但是他的爱人只愣愣地盯着毫无星光的天空发呆。李栋旭又踢了他几脚，咚咚咚咚，像踢在墙上，还把自己打的好疼，他真的一点力气也没有了。  
他坐了起来，交握在一起的手也把孔地哲拉了起来。  
他们凝望着对方，从眼睛看到心。他们第一次意识到岁月其实已经让对方变成了和初见时完全不同的人，但又是那么理所当然。久违地，李栋旭又想起李神父那些早该被遗忘的故事。  
_上帝从亚当身体里抽出肋骨变做夏娃陪伴他，但夏娃把偷来的禁果和亚当分食，让他们一起被驱逐出了伊甸园。之后他们和他们的后代都可以在这片大地上自由地繁衍。_  
李栋旭又靠在孔地哲的肩膀上休息了会儿，再坐起来的时候，笑容已经重新出现在他脸上，他凑过去，亲了亲自己在孔地哲脸上留下的伤口，又亲了亲他纹丝不动的嘴角。  
“还记得我们的游戏吗？”  
  
严福顺过了好几天才确定孔地哲真的走了。卞家双胞胎要再过几天才敢确定。  
李栋旭用匿名电话举报了洪南福，他的校工宿舍里有他自己做主角的性侵录像，他会被审判，坐牢，但那些他把孩子虐杀的录像被李栋旭洗掉了，所以他不会被判死刑。如果他能活下来，他会戴上电子脚镣，被重新放回社会。这就是现代文明的法律。  
熊熊燃烧的京畿别墅也被李栋旭抛在了身后。  
“他会回来找我们的。”他说，在宽敞的豪华座椅上昏昏入睡却怎么也睡不着，他习惯了逼仄的空间，习惯了有个人像堵墙一样，让他又硬又热地靠着。  
“你说孔地哲吗？”严福顺在副驾上问，眼睛紧紧盯着后视镜。  
“……洪南福。”李栋旭懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，最后说：  
  
“同类总会和同类在一起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 京畿别墅一家人的描写：致敬2019年最爆的韩国电影《寄生虫》，顺便严福顺的扮演者李静恩老师凭此拿到了40届青龙奖最佳女配。


	10. Chapter 10

李栋旭觊觎一楼阳台上挂着的那只鹦鹉已经很久了，他有着嫩黄鲜亮的翅膀，柔软雪白的腹部，头上还有一撮又红又长的毛。李栋旭仔细观察了三个多月，确定今天是主人不在家的日子，他用胶布粘着玻璃，用石子砸碎窗户，又踩着凳子把鸟笼偷出来。当他翻过围墙朝垃圾桶跳的时候，他摔倒在地上，惊起了一片尖锐的猫叫。  
李栋旭很讨厌猫，他的手臂上有猫爪留下的伤疤，很丑，而他还因此遭受了毒打。  
李栋旭于是提着鸟笼朝猫叫的来源走去，他看到一群大夜猫正在打架，他们脑袋挨着脑袋挤成一团，发出堪比噪音的嘶吼。李栋旭想他们大概在抢什么食物，可能是人类吃剩的鸡肉，一只老鼠，或者刚出生的小猫。野猫其实凶的很，爪子又利，牙齿也有毒，曾经咬死过小孩。  
也是小孩的李栋旭咧嘴笑了笑，他四处看了看，把鹦鹉放到最高的一个垃圾桶上。他随身带着切水果的小刀，有放血槽的那种。  
“喵——”李栋旭吊起嗓子叫了声，吓得野猫们耸起了背上的毛，而李栋旭已经用刀尖挑开了一只猫的肚皮，腥热的肠子一下子就流出来了。  
能逃走的猫都逃走了。  
李栋旭把两只猫的尸体丢进随手捡的塑料袋里。  
他的手背被抓伤了，嘶嘶地疼，他甩了甩，自己给自己吹了吹。这时他才发现还有一双眼睛在注视着自己。他以为那是人类吃剩的鸡肉，是一只老鼠，或者刚出生的小猫。但原来都不是。  
那个生物从垃圾堆里爬出来，小小的一团。李栋旭捏着鼻子后退了一步。  
“呀，原来是臭小狗。”李栋旭说，他甩着塑料袋驱赶他，袋子里渗出的猫血溅到对方脸上。  
对方喝喝喝地喘着气，半伏在地上，他杂乱的头发下，一双眼睛上挑，眼白比眼珠多。他张开嘴，一撮猫毛从他嘴里吐出来，李栋旭想你现在朝我凶什么呢，刚才还不是被围着咬？  
那只鹦鹉此刻在笼子里疯狂地扑腾，他受惊了，把笼子撞得左摇右摆，终于从垃圾桶里摔了下来。  
“恭喜发财！”“新年快乐！”“百年好合！”“吉祥如意！”“百年好合！”  
他聒噪地叫着，李栋旭一边“嘘嘘嘘”一边手指伸进笼子里想要捏住鸟嘴，结果他叫的更欢了。  
李栋旭不耐烦了，他捏住了鸟脖子，“咔哒”一下掰断了。  
“咔哒。”他听到那个垃圾堆里的小孩清晰地说。  
“咔哒。”李栋旭比划了下脖子，朝他点点头。  
然后他把鸟的尸体和野猫的尸体装在一起，头也不回地走了。  
  
李栋旭熟门熟路地来到河边。  
他把装着动物尸体的袋子挂到树上，又把之前藏在树上的衣服和毛巾拿下来。他脱下已经脏污破损的衣服丢到地上，一头扎进了清凉的水里。他在这条熟悉的小河里洗干净自己，一丝不挂地躺在地上晾干身体和头发。等他被午后的阳光晒得暖烘烘的时候，他把那条干净的白裙子穿起来，头发就散在肩上。  
这时他发现那只臭小狗从树后面露出半张脸。  
“喂！”李栋旭生气了，才想起来小刀还戳在动物的尸体里。  
“你跟着我干什么？”李栋旭不会害怕，他叉着腰昂着头走过去，把小孩从树后面拉出来。他的一只手背在身后，被李栋旭硬拖着拽出来。  
他的手里抓着一只老鼠，脖子被扭断了。  
还挺肥。  
小孩直挺挺地伸着手臂，把死老鼠戳到李栋旭鼻子底下。  
“要送给我吗？”  
小孩迟缓但大幅度地点了点头，他模糊地叫了声：“姐姐。”  
李栋旭吸了吸鼻子。  
于是一只死老鼠，和那些死猫，死鸟混到了一起。袋子散发出一股新鲜的死亡的气息。肉体还没有发臭就说明灵魂还没有彻底离开，这是李栋旭的理论。他看了看天，又看了看眼前一眨不眨望着自己的小孩。  
他的头发被对方拉了一下。  
“喂！”李栋旭狠狠打了下他的手背。  
“我要走了，别跟着我！”他挥舞着小刀威胁着，然而才走了一步，对方就两小步地跟了上来。  
李栋旭绕着小孩走了一圈，他意识到如果杀了他，拖着他的尸体，他是来不及到达他所要去的地方的。  
两只猫，一只鸟，一只老鼠，已经比他以为的要重了。  
嗨呀，好重好重。  
李栋旭弯弯胳膊，抬抬肩膀，叹了口气。  
“我们来玩个游戏好不好呀？”李栋旭把眼睛眯起来，努力回忆大人们骗自己时会露出的表情。  
“来，你捂着眼睛，快点，不然我要生气了。好了，蹲下来。数数会吗？1，2，3……”  
小孩安静地蹲在地上，屁股把泥土坐出个小坑。  
李栋旭倒退几步，他立刻放下手站起来。  
“捂着眼睛，捂着眼睛，蹲好，蹲好。”李栋旭不得不和他一起蹲下来，两个小孩脸对脸，一起用手捂着眼睛，李栋旭从指缝里看着小孩，发现对方真的捂得严严实实的。  
“你现在是不是感觉背上被烤得很热，那你等会儿，等凉爽了，等树的影子罩到你你就来找我好不好？”李栋旭站起来，又看到小孩把手放下了，于是他抓着小孩的手捂到脸上，“快点快点，不可以偷看，我现在要去藏起来，然后你来捉我。这个叫‘捉迷藏’，是个游戏，知道吗，如果你偷看了就输了，明白没有？”  
小孩用力点了点头，李栋旭试探着松开手，又走了几步。小孩真的一动不动地蹲在太阳底下。李栋旭又走了几步，然后他拿起袋子，飞快地跑走了。  
  
李栋旭来到他早就看中的最高的那座小山上。  
他用石子围出一个圈，他捡来小树枝抬起祭台，又把动物的尸体一个个放到上面。他又找了几根粗一些的树枝插在尸体上。所有的缝隙用干燥的枯叶填满。然后他掏出打火机，把树枝点燃。  
他的蛋糕完成了。  
李栋旭跪在他的生日蛋糕前许愿。  
“我叫李栋旭，我已经13岁了。可我一点都不开心。我想这是因为我之前从来没有过过生日，也没有许愿，所以今天我要把之前欠的份全补上。我不认识你，但卞得钟说是你让他们爸妈死掉的，所以他们才能来保育院快乐的生活。那我想你也能满足我。我许愿能像你一样，想让谁死就让谁死。”  
李栋旭等了会儿，他看到火焰燃烧着木头架子，却只在尸体的皮毛上烫出缕缕灰烟。那气味被风一吹，朝着李栋旭刺鼻地扑过来，呛得他忍不住咳嗽。李栋旭被熏得闭上眼睛，可还是在咬牙许愿。  
“如果你觉得这太勉强的话，那就……我想这个世界能变得更有趣一点，我想能有更多让我开心的事，我想不会觉得冷，不会觉得渴，不会觉得饿，想眼泪不会流出来，我想疼痛停止的时候疼痛就能停止，我想藏起来的时候天就会黑，想天亮的时候天就会亮……”  
一股股的浓烟烧得直往天上飞，也把李栋旭裹在了里面。愿望还没许完，他就已经在流泪了。  
“妈的什么鬼！如果这些你都做不到，那就把能实现这一切的人带过来！带过来！带到我面前！”  
李栋旭猛得被一股蛮力一把冲到地上，他摔出了烟雾，摔得骨头都要断了，感觉到有人结结实实地压着自己。  
李栋旭被呛得眼泪鼻涕直流，在一片朦胧里，他看到那个垃圾堆里走出来的孩子正坐在自己身上。  
“我……”他动着嘴唇一个字一个字地说。  
当他说完，那些许愿用的猫、老鼠和鸟，真正开始热烈地燃烧起来。  
  
  
  
李栋旭再醒来的时候，他看到了那副洁白的马蹄莲油画挂在床对面的墙上。  
李栋旭其实一点也不在意这幅画。  
他感觉到自己被结结实实拥抱着，不会觉得冷了。  
他没有觉得渴，没有觉得饿。  
他完成了一件伟大的作品，所以他不会因为自己被割开喉咙而流泪。  
他拥有很多伤口，但现在疼痛是他获得快感的方式，他想停止就可以停止。  
他闭上眼睛，天就能黑。睁开眼睛，孔地哲明亮的目光就在他眼前。  
  
**“我捉到你了。”**  
  
  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面还有一点点点点……


	11. Chapter 11

**码字花絮：**

熟悉我的人都知道，万字长篇我都忍不住要搞一下这个来活跃气氛。

  
**①一个神父，一个记者，一个保育院的院长，或者其他什么……**  
多年后，南韩开始流行起一个关于「海上屠夫」的传说：  
有一个人他每天都会去钓鱼，但是他总是钓不到。他的同伴很疑惑，有一次在他离开后，就去看他的鱼钩上到底挂着什么  
——居然是一条粉色的舌头！  
——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
——谁不笑就送谁去钓鱼。  
——钓到天黑。  
  
**②不远处的卞得钟转过身来偷看，被孔地哲发现了，他狠狠剜了他一眼，吓得双胞胎弟弟坐到了哥哥前面。**  
——狗粮好吃，我爱狗粮。 By卞得钟  
——还有王法吗！ By卞得秀  
——都他妈闭嘴吧老娘要看电视。 By 严福顺  
  
**③双胞胎就因为你俩在楼下拖地呢，你们就不能体谅下别人吗？**  
——提问：本文的卞家双胞胎到底为孔李干了多少善后工作？  
——这就是为啥保育院就卞家兄弟留了下来……  
——留下来干活！  
——他俩真是家养小精灵！长得也像那么回事！破案了！！！  
  
**④他的手背被抓伤了，嘶嘶地疼，他甩了甩，自己给自己吹了吹。**  
——病毒感染要人命，栋旭，狂犬病疫苗打过没有？  
  
**⑤“恭喜发财！”“新年快乐！”“百年好合！”“吉祥如意！”“百年好合！”**  
——重复2遍“百年好合”的确是故意的，我承认我有赌的成分 by 年度最佳鹦鹉  
——本作品中并没有任何一只动物受到真实的伤害。  
——人，其实也没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢的话求kudos和留言！！！  
> 大家2020元旦快乐！！


End file.
